The Heart Never Lies
by deathoftoast
Summary: Raphael has always had issues with his brothers, so when someone appears who seems to understand him, of course he wants to be closer to them. This is an April Fools joke I did for 2010 to see if people would believe it was a serious yet bad fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This is an April Fools day fanfic I wrote to see if people would believe my writing skills were truly this bad. If you don't think you'll enjoy reading this terribly written piece, then go ahead and leave :3

* * *

Hello all. I have noticed less people have been interested in my current story, probably due to it being the third sequel to my other two stories. So, I have decided to start this new story, and to improve my writing further, I have hired a beta reader! They will help me get my stuff more popular hopefully. :D

Anyway, enjoy my new story!

* * *

**Chaptre 1: SHredder Streks**

RaphEL was annoyed. Leonardo just got under his shell even at the best if times, but day it was dufferent! All his brothers had been at him!

"Stupid Leo….stupid Mikey…stupid Don…" Rap muttered as he flung himself over each rooftop, despretly trying to escape the thoughts he was having. "Sometimes…………I wish……………………………someone could understand me" He sighed heavily, gazeing at the star lit sky.

He could sense everything around him because of his ninja senses, so it wasnt a surprise when the foot ninjas came.

"Yo picked the wrong nite, foot scum" Raphal growled as he dove at the closest one to him.

He took on the 30 ninjas easily, leaving a few piles of feet ninjas all over the rooftops. As he went to leave, he heard a famaliar voice, as well as a scream.

"Shredhead!" He roared as he ran at the metal armoured leader. It was then he abruptly stopped as shredder threatened a girl he was holding.

She shrieked as he threatened her, but moreso when she saw Raph. He sighed……same old city.

Raph swore he must be nuts, but he thought he recognized the girl…she lived round here, about two blocks down. Her face was a little round, with curly brown hair with red flashed in it, running down to the shoulders. Her figure was normal, average height… Her wide eyes sparkled a deep brown in the night's light, her small mouth twisted into a deep frown as she tried to copmprehend the situation. She was the most appealing human Raph had ever seen. For once, he felt his anger dying away as he stared at the girl…he found her………………beautiful.

"Let her go!" he demanded, his voice a little less impressive than before. "She has nothing todo with this" he growled deep from his throat.

"NEVER!" Sherdder yelled as he increased his grip on the young woman. She screamed louder. "You have no idea what your interfering with reptil"

Raph frowned, "If it involves you, then its no god!"

He began his approach on shredde again, this time not running, but edging slowly, trying to get his chance to save the girl. Shredder suddenly took a step back towards the edge, cackling madly.

"Ssay goodbye!" he mocked as he pushed the girl over, leaving a blood curdly scream as she fell.

"NO!" Raph dived off the ledge himself, using his ninha training to let himself fall faster. He caught up to her and grabbed her quickly, using a sai to stop their decent by ramming it into the building they had fallen off. "You okay?" he smiled as they stopped.

She was still screaming, until she felt the arm around her. She blushed suddenly, looking at him. "You………..saved…..me?" She askes slowly, confused agian.

"Yeh, I did" he smirked.

"Wow!" her eyes widened again. "So….you a turtle?"

He sighed, "I know, you're scared of me….." He looked around them, looking for away to get down safely. "Hold on" he muttered.

She immeditly tightened her grip and he let them drop to the ground, landing perfectly adn carefully placing the girl down.

"No…" She suddenly said. "I'm not…."

"Huh?" was all Raph could mange to answer her with.

She seemed flustered. "I'm not fraid……I think…." she became much redder with each moment, "…you're………………cute"

Raph was now the confused on. "You ain't scared?" She shook her head. "No" He frowned, "I shouldn't still be here…_fearless_ will…"

The girl gripped onto his hand so he wouldn't run. "Please don't go……I want to stay with you…"

Raph now shuddered at her warm touch, flushing himself. "I can't…"

She looked at him with her brilliant eyes, almost hypnotizeing him. "_Please_" she grabbed his other hand and pulled his arm around herself so he was hugging her.

"I guess…….I could take you back…………with me…" he mused, frowning more. "Sherder may still be after you" his heart fluttered under his shell as he realized he was holding this female so closely. "Um…I'm………R……Raphael……"

"Raph-ael" she spoke his name slowly, her voice sweet and childlike. "I'm Maryssa…Maryssa Uda"

"Maryssa…" Raphael breatherd her name, trying to control his thoughts. "Right…….Climb aboard the Rapheal express" he grinned, lowering himself so she could get on his shell.

"What?"

"It will be way quicker if I carry ya….no affense of coure"

She smild back, "None taken". She blushed again as she climbed on, feeling his cold sheel agiinst her, it's smoothness and indents pretty perfect. "I……" she started but couldn't think of hwo to continue, so onstead said "Thank you"

Raph smiked to himself. "You wlecome"

Next thing Maryissa knew, she was flying over the rooftops with Raphael, her hair blowing wildly with each bound. Soon, Raph jumped down to the street and then dived into the sewers, still carrying her. They rushed thorugh the sewers, silently approaching Raph's home.

"You live round here?" Maryssa asked, still higging into him. He responded with a grunt. "Don't get me wrong, it's not bad….just…………different"

"Leo'll kill me" he sighed as he stopped and let her down off her back. "He'll probly start his responsibility lecture…" he dipped his head in annoyance.

Maryssa lay a hand on his cheek and lifted his face slightly so he looked at her. "It's my fault; not yours" she stroked his skin delicately, "I got in the way"

"No! Don't balme yourself! It IS me!" he growled, "They're right……..I'm such a……………._hothead_"

She shook her head, moving closer as he let remorse overwhelm himself. "I've…..always liked……..rebels" she breathed as she kept herself mere inches from him, his breath brushing her cheek softly.

"You're only saying that…" Raph grouched, going to move away.

"Don't" she kept her hand on his face, still stroking it. "I……"

"But…………"

"No…..I…………."

They both blushed, and then slowly, Maryssa moved in and brushed her lips against his, kissing him tenderly. She could feel the temperature differece between them, seeing as reptiles had a lower body temprature than peoples.

Raphel pulled her into his body using his hands, still kissing her. She didn't resist, feeling compelled to continue.

As they continued to kiss outsid the entrance to the lait, neither noticed the burning stare that watched them carefully.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mettings**

"Feck!" Raph curse as they broke away. "I'n getting too clode!!!"

"Raphale!" An authoritive voice boomes. "What are you foing?"

"Nothing! I sware!"

"But…" Maryssa tried to move in closer again, only to find herself staring into the face of another mutant turtle.

"Leo…it was a accindent…………I didn't meen to……"

"Loe? that's a nice name" Maryssa mumbled.

Leonardo, still rather annoyed, looked down at the girl. "Why's you here?" he demanded? "Did Shredeer bribe you to infaltrate us?"

"NO! It's not like that!" Raph butted in.

"I know I look like most humans to you, buy inside, I feel I needed to come here!" she insisted, looking up into the deep hazle eyes of the leader.

He glowered slightly, "How can I trust you?"

"I don't know…" she winced, trying to stay as close to Raphel as she could as pain spread through her.

Leo sighed. "I'm sorry…if I upset you…" He made eye contact again, lookign into her brown eyes that glistened as she tried to hold in tears. "Please…" he moved forward, offering a hand, "Forgive me"

She was still scared, but Raph nodded slightly to her, so she shakily took his hand.

"I'm Leonardo" he said sooftly, trying to keep her clam.

"Maryssa" she muttered back, heart pounding again. Her cheeks flushed with a nice rosy tint as she gazed at the turtles, still prety awed by them.

"Well Maryssa…how about I let our Master meet you?" Leo offered kindly, no longet intimidating.

She flushed more, "I guess…" Maryssa tried to hide it, but she wondered if all the peope…well, turtles……that lived here were just as cute as Raph and Leo.

Leo offeed a hand and she took it quickly, maybe a bit to quickly. He smiled and lead her into their home. She couldn't help but look around, genuinly interrested in everything she saw.

"Master?" leo called through a slide door.

"Enter" an authoritive voice answered pretty much immediateyl.

He opened the door, letting Maryssa ente before him. "Master Splinter" he bowed, confusing Maryssa for a moment before she saw Splinters.

She held her breath, attempting not to scream… "A…………rat?!" she gasped. "Your Master…..is……..a…rat?!" And yet, to MAryssa, he still looked much nicer than her.

"What did you ecpect?" Leo chuckled playflly.

Splinters was confused. "Leonardo? What is this lovely young girl doing in our home?"

"Lovely?" Maryssa dipped her head sadly. "I'm….ugly" she spoke gloomily.

Leonardo looked at her confusedly. "Etm….Raph saved her from Shredder" he explained, watching her sad form. "He decided to bring her back…"

"Honestly…….I know I don't fit in……." Maryssa felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well…we are mutants…." Leo shrugged.

She looked round desperately. "Not with you guys………with the rest of the world! They make fun of me! They run off…….leave me alone!"

Leo hesitated. "But why?"

Raph was hiding in the doorway, watching angrily as he saw Maryssa cry. He couldn't sit back much longer. He growled silently at Leo instead.

"They think I'm weirdd……..That I'm a loser……..I try to fit in…..but I scare everyone off………..I'm so alone!" she wailed. hugging herselg.

Next thing they all kenw, Raphel was holding onto her. "Ya shouldn't let 'em get at ya!" he growled, hugging her tenderly.

She hugged into him, burying her face into his chest.

Master SPlinters closed his eyes. "You need to try be happier child…" he sighed slightly. "If you act gloomy, people won'r be as happy around you. Try showing off your smile more."

"Yeah….get out of your shell….ur….no pun intended" Raph muttered to her kindly. "And as far as you lokk….yer beautiful"

She kept hugged up to him, "I'm so pathetic…" She tried to dry her eyes, then attempted a small smile at Raph.

"See…beautiful" he smirked at her.

She merely blushed.

Leo cleared his throat. "I hate to disrupt the happy couple, but we need to work out wha t we're doing with Maryssa."

"Leonardo is right….I fear it would cuse issues if Maryssa were to stay with us"

She inhaled quickly, Raph's grip tightening around ehr.

"Hey…I ain't leavin' her after she was attacked!" Raph snarled.

"well…perhaps one night wouldn't hurt" Leo murmured.

Splinters nodded. "One night" he agreed. "In the morning, Raphael can take Maryssa home and all will be well"

She shivered, making Raphal tense more. "You okay?" he asked slowly. She answered wiht a small smile.

"While she is here….she is your responsibility Raphale" Splinters added as Raph began to lead her out.

"Of course" he growled, keeping her ahead of himself, trying to quickly lead her to his room before the others could interfere.

"Who's the chick????" an irritating voice chimed to him halfway up the stairs.

He growled, "It doesn't matter mikey"

"Ooh! Raph's got a girlfriend!" Mikey teased from the top of the stairs, waiting fo r his brother to get up there. "Hey!" he grinned at the Maryss. "I'm Michelangeol, THE Battle Nexus champion…you probly heard of me…" she shook her head slowly. "Well…call me Mikey" he winkec.

"Maryssa…" Rapg growles at her, trying to get her to move again, but her legs refused to move,

"Thar's a cute name!" Mikey grinned at her.

Raphg managed to get Maryssa to move again, around his annoying vrother. "She ain't stayin here long, so don't het too attatcged…" he almost sighe,

"See ya babve" Mikey called as Raph shut the door on him.

"You're family seems nice' Maryssa commented, blushing again.

Raph merely shrugged. leadignher to his hammock. "Ya can sleep here tanight" he gestured slightly at it, turning to eave.

She grabbed his hand quicly, "NO! Please…" she whimped, "Don't leav eme alone"

"How 'bout i watch over ya whike ya sleep…" Raph murmured.

She inhaled slowly "I……..w0uld like that….."

He moved closer and hugged her again, shielding her from the world around them. "Maryssa………I'm sorry thungs ain't different…….I wish….." he sighed, shaking his head quickly.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh….ya better get ta sleep…" he murmured, not finished his sentence.

* * *

**Chapter 3: `fugative**

"Wake up…" Raph;s calm voice pierced her sleep.

With a groona, Matussa pushed herdelf up. "What time is it?"

"Ahout noon" Leo muttered, staring at her with his full amber orbs.

"No…………she winced. "I'll have to o son…" She hugged into him quivkly.

Raph grinned cheekly at her. "Hey…they idn't say when ya had ta leave…"

Her heaty pounded quickly as she realized how close they were. "I…….don't wanna leave you" she blused deeply.

"Me neither Babe….but we hafta……….we just don't go with humans so well….."

She wiped away a tear quickly so he couldn't see it.

"RAPHEL!" a voice boomed from downstairs.

"Shit! I'm late fer training!" he jumped up, running to the door. "We'll all be downastrs" he muttered as he ran out.

Maryssa got up with a yawn, before quickly following. As she came to the bototm of the staris, she spotted Leo scolding Raph outside th edojo.

"I told you not to keep her here too long!" He Maryssa approached. "Sorry…" he muttered before re-entering the dojo.

"Come on" Raph smirked, "Ya can see how we ninjas tran" He pulled her in behind her.

As she entered in there, she watched the four….yes…….four turtles….line up in front of the rat master. The fourth turtle in purple seemed pretty confused by the human's presece, but tried to focus on their master instead.

"My sons, each time I see you is painful" Splinter lamented, pretty down about something.

He exchanged a silent look wih Leo and Leo took over the session.

As Mikey finished a kata, he grinned over at Splinter. "How was that Master?" he beamed exstaticly.

"The only thing I have to look forward to is my death my son" he mumbled as he hobbled for the door, looking carefully at Maryssa. "Girl, you are just as much pain in my life" he groaned, "As soon as he be done, get Raphael to take you far from me….your aura is hoorible!"

"Okay…" she sighed. If only she wasn't so different….maybe the master wouldn't be so emo about her presence.

After the catas, the turles started sparring. Soon, Leo flung Raph at Maryssa.

"NOEW RAPH! Take her home!" he snarled as he bowed.

"Shall we?" she asked sadly. He merely nodded. As she walked, she reached for his hand, trying to get the last bit of comfort she could. "Raph……..do you like me?" she asked, flushing agian.

"Well….yeah" he grittted his teeth, "Why?"

"No reason, she sighed, grabbing his handslowly and intertwing her five fingers in his three.

"Please……..Maryssa……….you know, we can't be together…." he sighed heavily, looking upset.

"But…."

"NO!" he snarled at her suddly. "We can't ever be anything!!'

She statred to cry. She didn't notice when he picked her up and began running, she was too lost in her sorrows.

"Home at last" he grumbled, plopping her down on her sofa. She looked around before burying her face again. "Goodbye" he muttered as he dived for the window.

"You….you'll visit….won't you?" she whimpered.

"Probly not…..Leo would kill me….moreso" he grumbled. "Goodbye Maryssa"

He left, the silence eating into her for quiote a long time. She didn't even notice when a new figure climbed in her window.

"What's wrong child?" the devilish voice asked.

"Everybody…..hates me" she cried harder. "If….only…..I were a mutant…..like them"

"I could help you with that child…"

She looked up suddenly, finding the Shredder in front of her. "Why would you do that? Didn't you want to kill me before?"

"Of course not….that mutant forced me to do that…….I was going to _help_ you"

She bit her lip, "I don't really have any other options….so………..I accept.

* * *

Raph punched the wall on the rooftop opposite. "I'm such an ideot!" he grouched. I twas then when he spotted a bunch of Shreds goons carrying Maryssa away tha he begsan to panic.

"Loe!!! Leo!!! They got her! I was right!" he quickly talked into his shellcell as he ran afte tthem.

"We'll get her back" Leo promised, as he called over the overs. "We'll be to foothq in about five minutes….meet us at the usual plac"

"Sure sure" he muttered.

* * *

As he met his brothers, Raph was only just controlling himself. He knew he would be set off easily, but needed to try keep himself together for Maryssa.

They entered easily, blowing a massive hole in the east wall.

"Shredder!" Leo demanded.

"Feet ninja! ATTACK!" Shredder pointed at the turtles.

They eahc pulled out their own weapon and began fighting, hitting, kicking, punching, shoving….until all the foot ninjas were fallen.

"LEt her go!" Raph roared.

"I can't" Shredder grinned. "We can't continue until we get five good reviews"

All the turtles gasped.

"But….that's quite alot" Mikey moaned.

"Tough….five or no more story….and for each bad review…….I will be taking off a whole paragraph from the next bit!" Shredder cackled madly.

"You fiend!" Don gasped.

**~APRIL FOOLS!~**

Alas, I got the idea of a horrible fan fiction with the help of my sisters. We all talked about bad fanfic clichés: stuff like how characters are randomly emo when they never have been in the canon, how Mary Sues are extremely common (lol Maryssa-U ;D), how quickly the scene changes, the generic over-used title, and even to the point of how the author always demands good reviews at the end by threatening to do something if they get bad ones.

After this discussion, I said I was going to have to see if I could write one that was a convincing bad fan fiction for April Fools day; they both goaded me to do it.

I don't know if I'll continue….especially since this took me double the time to write than a regular chapter because I had to type without looking at the screen, then go back and check to make sure it was comprehensible.

Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it...kind of...and have a very nice day, all of you :D

Also, I don't really have a beta reader, that was another joke because it was so badly written.


	2. Chapter 4: Bad Science

**Author's Notes: **Okay…okay…Shredder decided the 4 reviews PLUS Livi's fanfic that was inspired by this added up to 54 good reviews :P lol!

I have decided to continue this story…but still as a parody of bad fanfictions. I won't write it so eye-blindingly bad any more, but I will continue to use bad fanfiction logic, which is how this chapter's idea spurred up between one of my sisters and I. So I re-present "The Heart Never Lies" to you all :D

**Disclaimer**: I'd like to compare this to TMNT…but I think it can only really be compared in name only ." But…well, the Characters names are owned by Nickelodeon I guess :P

**Chapter 4: Bad Science**

After accepting Shredder's offer, Maryssa found herself knocked out and soon awoke inside a lab…strapped to a table.

"Hey! This wasn't part of our deal!" She screamed out, "You said you'd help me! How's this helping?"

Shredder chuckled. "If you want to become a mutant in time for the freaks visit, you've got to work with me"

"Okay…" she sighed, "So long as I'm not a human anymore"

"Don't worry, thanks to your Genes, it will make it easier!" Shredder began fiddling with chemicals. "You have the Mutant band in your DNA"

"Well…I never knew my mother"

Shredder continued regardless, "And you also have Liquid Turtle DNA in your system" he turned back to her, "This will have been given to you through blood"

Maryssa gasped. "Now that you mention it…I was given a blood transfusion at the hospital about a year ago…I was told I had a really rare type"

"Makes sense" the Shredder agreed, moving over with a syringe full of glowing green stuff.

"Is that mutagen?" Maryssa asked excitedly.

Shredder laughed. "Hell no! This is Plutonium"

"But…that will kill me!" she cried.

He shook his head. "Of course it won't. Using the right dosage amount, the plutonium will be injected into your blood and will react with the liquid turtle DNA in your blood which will then bond with the Mutant gene and make you what you most desire"

She gulped. "Okay…I'm ready"

He rammed the needle into her arm, depositing the contents into her blood. "Enjoy" he chuckled as he quickly left the room, muttering about _them_ _getting there quicker than expected_.

She began to feel her skin moving, stretching into a new shape. She lifted her hand in front of her face and gasped as her five fingers became three before her eyes. Her skin became greener, until it was a sort of Emerald color.

She felt turtle power overflowing through her body, possessing her entirely. "Dude…" she muttered.

A shell began to burst out of her back. She screamed out in agony.

"It will be painful…but it will all be worth it for your love" Shredder's voice echoed.

Maryssa attempted to open her eyes through the pain, but couldn't manage. Tears rolled down her face as she felt the torture begin to die down.

"_No!_" Raph's voice echoed in her head, "_We can never be anything_!" The mean look he threw her at the time staying lodged in her thoughts.

"But maybe now…" she blushed as she felt the pain begin to etch away, "…we can…my love…"

She was finally there. She was a mutant turtle. She blew a strand of hair from her face; surprised it was still there.

"At least I'm not bald" she chuckled. Her clothes had been so stretched; they were now tattered rags that fell to the ground helplessly. "SHREDDER?" she yelled out, "It's done…you can let me free now!"

No one answered. She became worried.

"Hello? HELLO?" she yelled.

"MARYSSA!" Someone yelled back.

"RAPH! I'M HERE!" she began to smile to herself.

Raphael came running in and looked around the room desperately. "Where is she?" he demanded the new turtle before him. He assumed it was a clone.

"Raph…I'm right in front of you…" she blushed, blowing more hair out of her face.

"What?" Raph grouched. "Shredhead mutated you?" he reddened with anger. "When I find him…I'm gonna…"

She sighed, "Can you at least release me?"

He grabbed a sai and easily broke the locks. "There" he huffed, turning away.

"Raph? Don't you like me?" she became tearful, "You think I look awful…DON'T YOU? I'm ugly…I AM UGLY…AND I'VE ALWAYS BEEN UGLY!"

He jumped round instantly. "NO! It's not that!" he held her hands, feeling her soft reptile skin…it felt like silk. "I'm just angry that Shredder did this…it must have been the worst thing that's ever happened to you"

"Second worst really…" she looked up at him.

"Huh? What was the first?"

"You leaving me" she winced.

"Don't worry…I'll never hafta put either of us through that again" he promised, pulling her closer to himself. "Come on, we go now!"

"You're not going anywhere" Shredder's voice broke their conversation.

"Shredhead…I was hoping to see you before I took her away from here forever" Raph growled, stepping in front of Maryssa protectively.

"Oh…didn't you hear…it was Maryssa who _asked_ me to do that" Shredder folded his arms, "You left her in the worst of ways…leaving her broken and fragile. Well I, the all-powerful Shredder, have fixed her, and now I, the one and only true Shredder, will prove my power to you turtle"

"Where are the others?" Raph demanded.

Shredder laughed slowly. "Ha, you could say they're all a bit…tied up!"

Raph was ready to run towards Shredder, but he instead held himself in place in front of Maryssa, protecting her. "Is it true what he's saying…that you asked him?"

She gulped, "Yes…I was just so alone…I wanted you so bad…"

"We'll get out of this" he promised her.

"Maryssa…join me…I can give you everything you want and more…as I have demonstrated to you" Shredder held out his hand.

"I can't…I won't…" she mumbled helplessly. "I'm thankful…but I couldn't leave them"

Shredder seemed a bit taken aback. "You'll be with me soon…I can feel it…even if I have to win you back"

"SHUT UP!" Raph yelled, still rather angry. "You don't deserver her! I won't let you have her!"

Maryssa blushed a bit, feeling Raph shake with anger. "Raph…I'll go get the others…" she offered.

"Yes…I'll take care of Shredhead and meet you guys in a bit" Raph growled, bolting forward at the Shredder.

Maryssa ran out of the lab and into a big throne room. On the big chair were the other turtles tied up.

"Guys!" she ran over and began pulling at the bonds.

"Who are you?" Leo asked confusedly. She smirked, making eye contact for the briefest of moments before looking away and blushing. "MARYSSA?" Leo asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me" she pulled off the last of the rope and stood up in front of Leo. Don and Mikey ran off to help Raph, leaving the two alone in front of the throne.

"Raph was right…" Leo dipped his head. "I should have taken his words and warnings more seriously…I'm sorry…"

She gently placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his head so he looked at her. "It's fine…_I'm _fine" she inspected his intense brown eyes, catching flecks of determination in them, a slight idea in their glossiness.

"Maryssa" Leo whispered slowly. "Can you ever forgive me?" he looked kind of tearful, but was holding it back pretty well, apart from a slight waver in his voice.

"Yes" she hissed smoothly, leaning up and kissing him experimentally.

Leo went with it, happily kissing her back, not all that surprised. As they broke away, Leo smiled at her genuinely, "Maryssa…I promise…I won't let Shredder do anything else to you"

She exchanged a silent glance with him and they both ran after Leo's other brothers.

Maryssa grinned to herself as she ran…but then was overwhelmed with a confusion. Raph loved her…and Leo loved her…this was going to be good!


	3. Chapter 5: Everythings in Flux

**Mikey's Notes: **Yo Dudes and Dudettes! Hows it hangin? Here's the totally awesome next chapter featuring everyone's favourite babe...Maryssa! 3

**Raph's Notes: **Oi! She's mine...she likes me shell-fer-brains!

**Author's Notes: **Um guys...wanna get back to the story now...the sooner we do, the sooner we can pair her off (But not in this chapter...mwahaha) :D Oh yeah, and TMNT is owned by Nick now...so here ya go! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Everything's in Flux!**

Maryssa awoke the next morning, in Raph's hammock. He had been so kind to her last night. They didn't have a spare room, so he had given her his and slept on the sofa.

She got up sleepily, heading slowly to the mirror. She grabbed a brush and began brushing her hair out of her face, screaming when she saw her reflection and falling backwards.

"What is it?" Raph burst in through the door before gasping. "Maryssa…"

She looked at her human hands, noticing her clothes were back too.

"I don't get it!" She shook her head as Raph helped her up. "Why?"

He shrugged, "Dunno…but maybe Don can help ya"

"Maybe" she agreed. She sighed as she headed out the room, Raph following her warily, equally as scared by her sudden change.

She knocked slowly on Don's lab door, holding her breath as she heard him call her in. She quickly slipped in, noticing Raph had left her to do so alone.

"Don, we've got a problem" she mumbled, noticing he was facing away from her.

"What is it?" he asked slowly, turning around quickly and jumping up quickly when he saw this problem. "What happened?" he asked, "You're human!"

"I was hoping you'd know" she fiddled with a piece of hair.

"Come over here" he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a scanner. He let her sit and began scanning. "Ah" he frowned.

"What?"

"Well, according to this, you should still be a mutant, but something is suppressing the band in your DNA…probably with magic…to make you human again. My guess is the Shredder's made one of his foot mystics put a spell on you to make the mutation unstable"

She frowned, "But how do we fix it?"

"Usually these spells are cured with true loves kiss" he smiled before blushing.

"Okay…" she mumbled slowly.

"But be careful, this curse is going to make you change between forms a lot, so I don't think you can go out like this" he shook his head.

"Yeah, but if I can get my true love to kiss me, I'll be fine right?" Don nodded slowly. "So it's working out who is my true love!"

Don mumbled something she couldn't make out, but quickly gave her a sad smile. "That's your choice Maryssa…just remember, I'm always here for you"

"Thanks…" She inhaled slowly before standing up.

"We better inform the others…including Master Splinters" Don put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded breavely and let him lead her out the room. After calling the others, they went into Splinter's study.

They all entered in to find master Splinter shredding the wall paper happily, twitching with energy.

"Having fun daddy?" Leo asked enthusiastically.

"Yes my sons" Splinters beames, "Want to try?" He bounced over happily and offered a big shred to his students.

Donatello took it gingerly and ripped in half, a wide smiled coming across his face as he continued, laughing happily.

"Um…Master" Raph scratched his head slowly, "Maryssa's been cursed, and we think…"

"Cursed?" Splinters scratched behind his ear, but then gestured for Mikey to do it for him, and was soon enjoying the attention a lot, thumping his right leg up and down wildly with excitement.

"YES!" Maryssa shouted, "Look at me! I'm awful again!"

"No your not hun" Raph mumbled to her.

"But I am!" She moaned.

Donatello continued Shredding the wallpaper, and Mikey kept scratching behind SPlinter's ear. Leo stood watching with a grin on his face.

Maryssa stormed out and Raph ran after her.

"Maryssa! Wait!" he looked her in the eyes, "I'll always love you, no matter how you look"

"But that's the point! Even you're implying I'm ugly now!"

"No I ain't!" he angsted quickly. "I'm trying to help you!"

She sighed and cried suddenly. She then quickly said something and ran away.

"But I love you" Raph grouched as she left him alone.

* * *

Maryssa went back to Raph's room and fell instantly into a sorrowful asleep.

_The Shredder stood before her, holding her human hands delicately. "Please Maryssa, be my queen. I need you to help me run my almighty empure. I can give you anything…so please…join me"_

"_But…I love Raph….or Leo…" she bit her lip. "I can't choose! Their both cute!" she wailed. "But I'm sorry Shredder, I'm not in love with you"_

_He looked sad, but held it in. "You will join me eventually. I know those fools can never reach the status of your true love…for I, the wonderful Shredder, am already your true love"_


	4. Chapter 6: Devilishly Winsome

**Author's Notes: **Here's more! :D

I is a goodliness writer me!

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, TMNT=Not Mine ... Plot (what little there is)+Maryssa=Mine

**Chapter 6: Devilishly Winsome**

She quickly opened her eyes from such a dream.

"Are you okay my love?" Someone next to her asked.

She sat up and looked fully at them, screaming as she saw it was the Shredder.

There was a sudden poof of smoke, and Raphael was replaced there. "Maryssa? What's wrong?" he asked cautiously, "Did you have a night terror?"

"Um…yeah…" she muttered, looking away, down at her hands to be more precise. "Three fingers, good!" she felt her front, "Shell, good!" she sighed in relief, "Naked…GOOD!"

"Maryssa honey, what do you plan to do about these changes?" Raph asked tenderly.

She bit her lip. "Well…I think I know how to cure it…" she moved in closer to her, whispering softly, "It's not hard…"

She pulled him in close to herself, forcing him to be on top of her on the hammock. She then proceeded to kiss him; she closed her eyes as she did so roughly, trying to get it over with quickly.

When she opened her eyes again, Raph was getting off her briskly. She looked down and she was a human again. "Aw poop" she mumbled. "I was sure that was going to solve this…not make me UGLY again"

"Yer beautiful" Raph blushed as he turned away. "Don't forget that" He quickly looked at his watch and cursed, "I'm late for training!" he ran out as fast as he could and bolted to his lessons.

"Great" she cursed. She closed her eyes, and sighed. "I want to be a turtle today…not a people…I was that yesterday!" she moaned. "If Shreeder really loved me, he wouldn't do this to me"

She left the room and ran down to the training room, where the turtles were sparring. It took about half an hour, but as the training finished, Splinters half-heartedly dismissed them.

Splinters dismissed them from training, heading for the exit slowly. "My sons, remember, the bikini contest starts in five minutes"

"Yes master! We all remembered!" Leo beamed happily back.

* * *

Raphael carefully placed his trophy atop the television carefully, still smiling because of his victory, and full of pride.

"Wow…that's so cool" Maryssa regarded it with ore from the sofa.

"It wasn't easy, but I won" Raph placed a hand on his hips. "Why didn't you enter?"

"I…uh…enjoyed watching more" she blushed, not wanting to admit it was because of her beastly human form.

He stroked her hair, "Don't worry, I'll find you a cure!"

She pouted, "I thought I'd found one…but no! Instead I'm turned back to ugly because of it!"

Raphel frowned, "Please don't dis yourself like that"

"WAKE UP AND SMELL THE SEWERS! I'M AN UGLY BEASTLY HUMAN WHO IS SO RIDICULOUSLY TERRIBLE I CAN'T EVEN KEEP MYSELF IN THE SAME FORM TOO LONG!11!"

There was a sudden flash and she was back to being a mutant turtle again.

"SEE?" she demanded, "At least I'm not so ugly now"

Raphael; turtled away. "I hate to see you upset, but honestly, what can I say to you to keep you from resorting to hating yourself?"

She sighed heavily, then tried to smile. "That will do" she gulped loudly, "I'm sorry Raphie" she looked away, "I just hate this so much"

"Perhaps the Shredder could help you…he did this"

"NO!" She jumped suddenly, "I don't want to see him again! Not until this is fixed"

"Um…why?"

She sighed, "It doesn't matter"

Raph mumbled a whatever before stalking away moodily, probably full of woe because of their discussion.

MAryss stood there, hugging her turtle form carefully.

"Hey cutie!" someone came up behind her. "Why did hothead leave such a doll like you on your own" She turned around and found the youngest of the turtles facing her. "Did he finally realize you're out of his league?"

She rolled her eyes, "No Mikey, he just left" She inspected the orange clad tutle carefully, he had baby blue eyes, and the brightest green skin of all of them. His grin never seemed to vanish, and he was quite cute.

"So…wanna come skateboarding with me?" Mikey asked enthusiastically, but with a hint of nerves.

She bit her lip, "I'm not supposed to leave…"

"Who said?"

"Donatello"

He LOLed loudly, "He ain't the boss of you! He says stuff like that, but he's always a joykill"

"Fine, but we have to be quiet about it, OKAY?"

"COWABUNGA!" Mikey zipped away, grabbing his 2 skateboards and then grabbing Maryssa's hand and pulling her out of the lair.

Soon the pair were chasing each other through the sewers.

'_She's amazing_' Mikey thought to himself, '_She may even be better at boarding than…ME!_'

"Top this!" Maryssa giggled as she sprung the impossible, shortly followed by the boneless.

Mikey was impressed at her awesome skillage. "Easy peasy" he bragged before skating around the sewer pipe, going all around so he went upside down and on the ceiling and then finished with a simple ollie.

Maryssa grinned at him, still as a turtle. "This is so cool!" she yelled as they made a jump at the same time over a missing bit of pipe, before stopping slowly, but suddenly.

"Awesome eh?" Mickey nodded to her.

"Beyond" she agreed. "Thanks, that's certainly chilled me out a bit"

Suddenly, a feet ninja grabbed her from behind. Then five more appeared.

"MARYSSA! NO!" Mikey ran forward only to be stopped by the other ninjas.

Maryssa screamed out at him, "Don't let them take me! I don't want to be stoled!"

Mikey growled at the ninjas holding him back, "Don't…you…dare…"

The one holding Maryssa threw a smoke bomb and teleported away with her. The others followed suite, leaving Mikey on his own.

"How am I gonna tell the others about this" he cursed.

* * *

Maryssa opened her eyes suddenly, as she was pushed to the floor by her captor. "Master, we have the thing! We found it while out"

"Excellent! My love has returned! Oh how my heart soars!"

"Look dude…you're seriously messed up if you still believe I'm your true love" Maryssa pointed out.

"No, we are destined to be together!" Shredder insisted! "Me, being your supreme Shredder prince, and you, being my lost flower princess…think about it, you can become my Shreddette!"

"But I don't love you" she moaned.

"You will, just give me a chance honey" Shredder pleaded her.

She sighed, not bothering to answer.

"You will join me for dinner tonight. I will make it the most magical evening of your life" he promised, holding her hand delicately and helping her up. "Come, I'll take you to your room so you can get ready"

He refused to let got of her hand, so she let him pull her along to the room in question. She quickly muttered goodbye and ran inside, starting to panic when she got inside.

"Raph…Leoo…Don…Leo….SAVE ME!" she pleaded.


	5. Chapter 7: Turtle Soap!

**Author's Note: **Hello again! Ooh...this is getting good! (grabs popcorn) Yeah, I don't own them, just Maryssa and what little plot there is...Nick owns 'em.

**Chapter7: Turtle Soap!**

Shredder sat at the dining room table slightly impatiently, but also calmly and toleratingly.

Maryssa, back in human mode, paced her room desperately, now wearing the pink dress Shredder left for her.

"NO! I can't…I won't…" she moaned.

A ninja came and entered the room, announcing it was time for her to leave.

"NEVER!" she slammed the door. She siged, "But I can't stay in here forever…"

* * *

Back at the liar, Mikey ran into Master Splinter's. "SIR! Maryssa's been captive!"

"How stupid are you my son? HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET HER BE TAKEN?" He flicked his tail angrily. "We forbade her form leaving! WHY DID **YOU** TAKE HER AWAY!"

"But she was sad my brother…how could I leaver her that sad?"

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello bustled in the door.

"I've got a plan!" Leo bowed at his master.

Donatello produced a weird device. "I can use this if we go back tot the site Maryssa was stolen from…then I can track the beam, be it magic OR techno, which the ninjas escaped with on the fly, and hitch us a lift on to Shred's house!"

"Humph!" Splinter explained.

Leonardo nodded, "I know it'll be tough! But we can do it!" he nodded hardly, as hard as he could.

"YOU KIDS HURRY UP AND GET LOST!" Splinters scolded, "THE longer your all HERE is bad FIOR us"

"We leave in an hour!" Doon announced.

* * *

Maryssa walked into the dining room cautiously.

**SHREDDER**: (SHREDDER dives over instantly, grabbing a lock of MARYSSA'S hair and smelling it) AHH! YOU SMELL LIKE STRAWBERRIES. -_-

**MARYSSA**: (Worried, and trying to back away) OKAY…I'VE COME TO DINNER, BUT IF YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE THIS, I'M OUTTA HERE! XD

**KRANG**: :) **¬.¬**

**SHREDDER**: OKAY…MAY I? (Offers arm to her)

**MARYSSA**: SIGH! FINE! (Let's SHREDDER take her arm and lead her to table)

* * *

Raphael sighed as he gots 2 stacks of boards next to each other.

"Okay…I'm ready" he grinned manically.

He ram at the board piles and borked one with his hand, one with his foot, and one with his face.

"MAN, I'm good" he goaded.

"Raph! Stop training and get pout here! We gotta save Maryssa" Leo yelled.

"Awww! But I didn't even get to charge my ninja powers yet!" Raphel complained. "I wanted to kick him so hard he'd feel it when he was born"

Mikey looked over the two wistfully. He remembered when they used to train, when he was young, and Leo.

Splinters cleared his room. "Remember my sons, the greatest gift is love" Splinter bowed to his students.

"Thank you master" Leo bowed back.

Mikey bit his lip, "But what if we can't saver her" he grouched.

"It's okay Michelangelo, a great person was born on your birthday - YOU!"

"Thanks master, I'm relaxed already!" Mikey beamed happly.

"But be warned my children, he who laughs last is laughing at you!"

* * *

Important emotional dinner/travel scene.

* * *

"SHREDDER!" Raphael roared.

"So we finally meet Leonardo…people like your smile!" Shredder punched.

"Yeah, I'm back baby!" Leon kicked away Shredheads' punch!

Raphael, Don, and Michelanjello burst in. Maryssa was stood by Shredder's throne, eyes glowing red.

Shredder laughed as the four stand defiantly before him.

"We take her home….NOW!" Raph said urgently at his mortal enemy.

Shredder walked over to Maryssa and stroked her hair. "No. Tonight WE dine on turtle soup…And you don't get any! HAHA!"

"Hands….uh, and feet I guess….off her fiend!" Raph growled deeply.

Shreddern whispered into Maryssa's ear. "Now muy love, ATTACK!"

Her eyes flashed, nodding to him, then he ran at the turtles and dove onto Raphael, stealing a sai easily. She held it to her throat, looking angrily down at Raph as she pined him to the ground.

"Mary…please, remember the goods time we had…how we're destined to be together, how you're my…..my true love"

Her eyes flashed green for a minute and she poofed into a turtle, but they were straight back to red within in microseconds, and she stabeed down at his face!


	6. Chapter 8: EPIC FIGHT SCENE!

**Author's Notes: **SLAMALAMADINGDONG SUCKAS!

**Disclaimer:** BANANA!

**Chap 8: EPIC FIGHT SCENE!**

As Maryssa stabben down at her boy, all Raph's bros were attacked by the Shredder, so they couldn't haven't helped save him.

Raph, at the last second, managed to deflect the sai with the sai he still had in his hand. He sausaged out the way rapidly while she got her bearings back.

"Maryssa please! Listen to me" he hissed anxiously.

She shook her head slightly as she stood up. "Raph? I…" she flinched suddenly, "MUST DESTROY YOU!"

Maryssa ran at him viscously, Raph dodged each attack carefully, not wanting to attack back.

Meanwhile, Shredder was fighting the other free turtles. He used his gauntlet as his swords and kept nearly slicing the guys to slices.

Leo deflicted the blades with his katana sword. "Shredder! What have you done to Maryssa?" he demanded as he kicked at his face.

Shredder ducked and snickered. "I'm not going tell you!"

Raph dodged another slash from Maryssa and kept trying to talk her out of it. "Listen…I won't fight you…"

"Fine…" she sighed, "…Then I'll just KILL YOU!" she cackled as she ran at him, poofing back into a turtle in the process.

"Raph, if she keeps changing, her body will burn out!" Donna screamed.

"But what can I do?" Raph moaned back. "It's not like I'm a ninja or anything"

Maryssa threw him over her head. "How about you let me finish you already!" she sneered.

Mikey grabbed a feet ninja by the feet and spun him into a wall. "BOOT TO THE FOOT!" Mikey cheered.

Suddenly, there was a flash of thunder, and Splinter's was stood in the middle of the room.

"MASTER!" All four turtles and Shredder said in unison.

Mikey prodded him, "But how?"

"I'm a wizard my sons"

"Why yes! Remember all the fun we had in magic school!" Shredder reminisced. "Like the time you turned Bishop into a cheese piece! Good times…good times!"

As Raph fell to the ground, Maryssa dived atop him and began to try strangling him.

"I dodn't want to the do this" Raph gritted his teeth as he raised his hands up towards her neck, finding the precious point and quickly pressing it.

Almost instantly, she collapsed as she fainted and became unconscious.

As he pulled hims self from under her, he realized his bros were still fighting the Shredder. He zoomed over and kicked the Shredder in the Shredder.

"You four can't win…" Shredder procalmed, raising his arms dramatically above his head. "I am with MY true love, and none of you can change that!"

All of a sudden, Shredder threw a smoke bomb down and teleported himself next to Maryssa.

"NOOOOOO! MARYSSA!" Raph and Leo ran at the pair, but to no avail as the Shredder used his last smoke pellet to teleport him away with Maryssa.

"He got a way" Mikey groaned sadly, "Master? What can we do?"

Splinters was too busy knowing on his walking stick to answer.

Leo looked really upset, but he still began coming up with a plan. "Look, we found him once, we can find him again…Don get you scanner"

* * *

Maryssa stirred suddenly, finding herself sat in a throne next to the Shredder.

"Whoa….were am I?"

Shredder looked shocked at her, "My love! You have awakened!" he beamed.

"Hey! I thought we agreed you'd keep that low key when I made that deal woith you"

Shredder looked at her seriously "And you must keep your end of the deal…we wed in an hour"

She sighed. "Fine"

* * *

Donatello jumped up rapidly. "Yo guys! I got it! I found the transport beam Shredder surfed off on!"

"And?" Leo asked anxiously.

Don bit his lip, "It's an hour away"

"Okay! We better get moving then! Who knows what horrible things Shrredder could do!"

And with that, they all ran bak to the Battle Shell and floored it.

**************************ONE HOUR LATER*************************

The TMNT got to the place one minutes early.

Donatello froze. "Oh…no…." he almost whispered.

"What?" Raph growled.

"According to the scanner….Shredder's about to marry Maryssa!"

"NOOO! We have to stop him!" Splonters squealed.

Leo pointed his sword at the tower. "QUICK! To the roof! Turtles away!"

Meanwhile, up on the roof, Maryssa came out bearing a similar armour to the Shredder, only hers had a pink belt round her middle. She slowly walked over to her Shredder-to-be.

As the ceremony started, the turtles were only on the 32nd floor of this 237 floor building.

Back on the roof, the spectators had finished the traditional konga round the couple and were back in their seats.

Shredder grabbed hold of Maryssas's hand and nodded to her. She nervously nodded back and they went up to the alter.

By now the four brothers had made it halfway.

The foot ninja minister had already begun, now getting Shredder to make his vows.

"Maryssa, from the moment I saw you five days ago, I knew you and I were true loves…" he wiped away a tear.

The turtles were almost there, they had about 58 floors to go.

It was now Maryssa's turn to give vows. "Well, when I first met you…I thought I was the ugliest creature around…but you made beautiful" she smiled at him through the mask and swore she saw one back.

As the two finished, the foot minister asked if anyone objected, but clearly, none of the feet did.

Shredder pulled Maryssa closer to himself. "And now, my lovely Shreddette, with this kiss, we are bound together forever, and nothing will ever be able to change that"

Just as the tow were moving in to kiss, the turtles burst through the floor epically.

"Sorry to get in the way Shredhead, but…WE OBJECT!" Raph roared.

Shredder frowned at the four. "You weren't invited to this wedding…this is a private wedding!" he tore off his bow tie.

Raph ran forward to Maryssa. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"I have to…I made a deal" she whined.

Raph shook his head, "I KNOW! But you still can't do this!"

"Get away from my wife turtle" Shredder pushed him backwards.

This resorted in Raph and Shredder having a pushing war.

"She's not yours! She's mine!" Raph shoved harder.

"Quick! We've got to help him!" Don yelled.

Shredder looked anxious. "Why can't you let us be? It's not like I would crash your wedding or anything!"

Maryssa suddenly poofed back into a turtle, but luckily the armour poofed to fit her new body.

Don analyzed his scanner. "Raph…we've got another problem!"

"I'm a bit bust" Raph moaned as he tripped up the Sherdder.

Don guled. "If Maryssa changes form one more time, she'll... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...die!"

"But we don't know who her true love is!" Shredder swiped.

Shredder yelled out "SHE IS MY TRUE LOVE FOOLS!"

"No…..she's mine!" Raph kicked him again.

"But she loves me!" Leo pushed Raph out the way.

Maryssa, ran towards the fray. "Please stop! We can sort this out"

They all stared at her while still fighting.

Suddenly, Mikey conked the Shredder on the head and he went stumbling over the edge of the building.

"See ya Shred" Raph grumbled.

Suddenly, the armour on Maryssa exploded off and she collapsed the floor.

Splinters yelled to his sons "The only way to save Maryssa now is by using the force!"

The five quickly joined hands and surrounded her. A beautiful shimmering light surrounded Maryssa, making her skin shimmer beautifully and suddenly a huge dark shadow ebbed out of her body and flew back into the Shredder.

Don quickly scanned her. "We need to find her true love NOW! Overwise, she'll never make it!"

Splinters stepped forward. "And it's obvious who it is!"


	7. Chapter 10: Lol

**Author's Note: **Sorry…the author's brain you've tried to contact is unavailable…please leave a message after the tone or try again later…..beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

**Chapter 10: Lol**

"Yeah! It's me, isn't sensei?" Raph bowled to his master.

"Indeed my son" he winked.

Raph scooped up her as he sat next to her, pulli her onto his lap.

"This didin't work the first time…because…. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...neither of us were ready" He smiled tearfully to her body. "But I thunk we both are now"

And with that he kissed her gently yet roughly, quickly but slowly, but more so, as her proper full definite one and only true love.

And then, there was a giant poof, the giantest poof there has ever been ever. It was in fact so big that it blew all the others back into the elevator.

Raph looked down at her as they finished. "And with this kiss…" Raph muttered, now in a shiny and sleek red tux.

"…we are together forever…" Maryssa opened her eyes slowly, the slowest she ever opened them, now in a sparkly pearl white dress.

They stood up together and hugged, an expulsion of light coming off the two as they did.

* * *

"Now with my wizardly honour, I now pronounce you Raph and Raphette" Splintes bowed at the pair.

As the two kissed again, re-establishing their binding togetherness, Raph's brothers sat in the audience, watching mournfully!

Behind them, Shredder sat with Maryssa-2. "I always cry at weddings" he hugged Maryssa's clone as he wept.

"Hey guys!" Maryssa walked up to teh three sad turtles. "I wanted you to meet someone" she smiled as widely as she could at them at them.

Leo, Don and Raph gasped as three more beautiful turtles came out to meet them.

"These are my three twins!" Maryssa proudly told them. "Apparently, when one of us was affected, all of us were too because of our twin connection"

The three boys ran over to the girls and instanly fell in love.

Leo excitedly looked to Splinter. "Master, I have found my true love! Please marry us RIGHT NOW"

"US TOO!" The two chimed in.

After a few minutes, all eight turtles were all married: Raphel and Maryss, Loe and Aryssa, Mikey and Xaryssa, and Don and Karyssa.

Maryssa nuzzled Rpah's neck tenderly. "I have something important to tell you" she smiled to him.

"What us it honey?" he smiled back.

"I'm pregnant!" she rubbed her tummy, "But I know it's your child!"

Raph grinned, "That's great honey"

He hugged her then kissed her again, more sparkles surrounding them.

"What shall we call it?" he asked her.

"Why the most perfect name for us…Raph jr.!"

"Perfect" he agred.

And witht hat, they all ran off into the sunset happily, awaiting their bright futures, as they all lived happuly ever after!

Or did they?

LOL YES!

**THE END!**

**More notes:** I'm so sorry to say that after writing such an epic piece, that the author suffered a major psychotic breakdown and sadly died.

After retrieving their notebook, a sequel was found. Unfortunately, it only consisted of the exact same story with the Turtles names replaced with the Dark Turtles, and Shredder replaced with Sh'Okanabo.


	8. Chapter 11: Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:** OMG! So popular! With my return (I beat da deafness) I decided to bring back my most popular stoy.

**Chapter 11: Love Never Dies**

~3 days and 52 minutes and 6 seconds later~

That was a lovely honeymoon. Yes Maryssa knew it as she stared at her boy…well, now her husband, Raphael.

Raph was gazing out the window of the bus they were currently on, clearly content with the situation. He turned, gazing towards Maryssa who currently sat on the opposite seat fo the bus.

They looked at each other…..oooooooohhhhh!

As she gazed into his beautiful amber orbs, she was hit. A memory slammed into her.

_Holding her golden chalice, rubbing the amazing pattern of rare jewels on it. Oh, how the thing seemed to overflow with power even when nothing was in it. With a small sigh, she placed it in her locker, hearing the school bell ring indicating the start of her math lesson. Math sucked, she never got on with the teacher, Baxter Stockman, he seemed evil at times. She walked slowly to the lesson._

She blinked slowly, smiling at Raph to hide her ghostly past.

A piece of red hair fell in her face, so she flicked it back. Her hair, it was amazing now. She had got it re-styled to perfection during their honeymoon. Now it was beautifully highlighted with many, many red highlights. She had grown it to her lower back and had got bangs instead of a fringe. Raphael loved how bodacious red her hair now was, it was in fact so red it made his mask look murky in comparison.

"Honey, are you ohkey?" Raoul asked gently, concern flashing down his spine.

Maryssa shook her head, "I'm sorry, I think I need to find something…something form the past"

Raph looked shocked. "But, I could help. If it's important, I will help you. I love you so much, I couldn't let you go alone"

"I promise it's safe…but I have to do it alone…it's mt destiny, no one can interfere with it" Maryssa spoke, her hazel eyes flashing purple for a moment as she downloaded the information to her brain.

Obtaining no answer from Raph, Mary pressed the stop button on the bus, just as it was approaching her old school bus stop. The driver, a weird looking fellow in lots of bandages with a load of rats surrounding him, gave her a smile as she went to leave. She nodded to him and soon watched as the plane flew away.

As she stood on the grassy knoll, the wind trailing her hair delicately, emphasizing her beauty and sending a wave of love towards Raphale.

"Heh, my old digs" she sighed, "I wonder if it's as strange as it used to be"

~Flashback~

_Maryssa knocked delicately on the door to the principals office. After the headmaster called her in, she bowed her head in respect. "Hello sir, you called for me?" she asked sincerely, watching the figure on the computer glance at her with his dark and mysterious mind._

"_Yes, do you know how to fix the problem with my computer?" he asked, knowing Maryssa was the smartest most beautiful technician of the school._

_Maryssa closed her eyes and focused her powers on the computer, sensing the machine made entirely for MS Paint was having a problem. "Professor Dregg" she spoke calmly, using her spirit to fix the problem, "It should be all better now…I also restored your lost masterpiece for the happy bunny charity auction"_

"_EXCELLENT! For that I thank you sincerely and will reward you with 50 merits and an A+ in all your subjects!"_

~End Flashback~

Maryssa shivered. Man did she miss good ol' priniciple Dregg.

Shredder peeked out of a bush, giggling like a school girl (**AN: LOL! Pun intended**). Now that she was alone, she would be his…he could sense it in his Shredder senses.

"And now that she is doubting her marriage, her powers will peak and overwhelm and slowly make her of that but not without the" Shredder cackled ludly, but not loud enough to gain Maryssa's attention for she was in her own.

Maryssa took a deep breath and jumped up into the air, flying to the roof of the school easily. Shredder quickly followed the same way.

* * *

Splinter sat on the kitchen table reading a book entitled "_The reproductive system of rodents_". He turned a page and made a chattering sound, excited about the epic novel.

"MASTER!" Loe ran in, shocked entirely at the shock of Splinter's reading such a thing. "Are you reading porn?"

"IT'S NOT PORN IF THEY'RE IN LOVE!" his master yelled over defensively.

Leo gasped, "OMG! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Leonardo, realizing the error of his ways, took a chair before his master and pulled out his own book about turtle sex.

Raph ran in. "QUICK! Maryssa went to school! We've got to save her!"

NOOOOOOOOOO!

Mikey juggled Don as he entered the kitchen. "Aw, but I was working on my act"

Don frowned, "But we have to hello Maryssa"

"There was a small glitch on my spirit…I think Shredder's tailing her too" Raph foretold. (**AN: Yeah, he can since her spirit since they married so they sinched their spirits to one another like clocks)**

"QUICK! We can take out super-rocket! Let's go everyone!" Don smirked.

"But we're out of fuel…for all our vehicles! It's just too expensive nowadays :(" Leo cried. (**AN: So TRUE!)**

Mikey sighed, "Guess we'll have to be green and walk"

Captain Planet smiled upon the four turtles, knowing they were truly green and saving him.

* * *

Maryssa froze as she reached the door to the school. A gun had tapped her on the shoulder…she could feel it's gun.

"Take one more step and you marriage is history…wait! Not even that! It will cease to exist!" Shredder berated.

"WHAT?" Maryssa hissed?

Shredder turned her around, waving the ray gun in her face. "This is my brand spanking new DIVORCE RAY!1!" he boomed out.

Maryssa glowered, "That makes not sense"

"BOOHOO! So sad, so true!" he explained.

She screamied out as she heard the ray charging at her, a powerful energy filling her pockets. A single tear escaped her orb and in a blinding flash of black light, Raphael was kicking the Shredder. (**AN: They love each other SOOOOOOO much, she summoned him through their bond of marriage, and this was only thing that saved her just time**)

"Dang!" Shredder carped, "I forgot about the marriage summon power" Shredder then grinned like the Cheshire cat, "But…if she's calms down….poof! No more RaFAILelle" And lucky for Shredder, he happened to know her favorite calming song. Summoning a foot band to the scene, he began singing in a beautiful voice that rivaled even Maryssa's singing kills! "_I still here your voice when you leeep next to me, I still feel you r toy in my dreams, forgive me for weakineesss, I don't know why, without you it'as hard tyo survive! Cause everyutime we touch I get this feeling~ and everty we kiss I wear I can fly, can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side_"

POOF! Raphael gone.

Maryssa blushed a little. "But…how did you knew?"

Shredder took three of Maryssa's hands. "Don't you see? We almost married, and since we got all the way to the kiss, our spirits merged partially, creating a slightly less powerful marriage bond that can only be completed with a kiss" he looked at her seriously, "I read your soul"

"I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho), Do You Really Want to Hurt Me? I Can Do it Without You, Don't Go Knockin' on My Door!" Maryssa expressed her concerns valiantly.

Shredder sighed sadly, "But I still love you"

Mary stifled a gasp, "But…you cloned me so you could have me!"

"Oh…she turned into a mop" he shed a single team. "It wasn't the formula though…there can never be 2 Maryssa's in any universe at once, it just was never meant to be…that's why they get deleted"

"Freeze Shreddy-bear!" Raph yelled as him and his brothers came in through a door. It was a good thing the turtles had been so close the entire time.

"Oh look, a bunch of TOILETles…LOL" Shredder LOLed at the four brothers.

Mikey sneered, "That hurt man"

"I'm sorry man, had to be said" Shred moiled.

With a nod and smile at each other, the Shredder and turtles ran at each other and began their shoving match.

While the boys were distracted, Maryssa snuck into an airvent and headed for her locker location, using her locker-on gps to get her there faster.

_She ran around the running track, miles ahead of her fellow classmates. She always was the prettiest and fastest girl in her school. She was approaching the last 100m sprint, her physical teacher Dragon Lord waiting happily with a stopwatch, cheering her on as she was so close to beating her own personal record, which also happened to be the school bestest eva time!_

_She passed it._

"_MARYSSA HONEY! You did it!" Dragon Lord glomped her, showering with teacherly affection, Dragon Lord was almost like a father to her…he was the only teacher who appreciated her beauty and powers._

_Maryssa smiled at him, "Thanks DL"_

Crawling through the vent, Maryssa cursed herself to phone Dragon Lord.

She jumped out in the oh so familaiair corridor, easily spotting her locker, still where she left it. Walking over carefully, she gently put in the code, excited to find it was still the same and unchanged.

The door opened to reveal her small chalice, as beautiful as she remembered. She picked it up, the small think small enough to fit in one hand and be hidden if she fisted it.

And then there was feet.

A burly ninja grabbed her from in front of her locker, while three others surrounded her in a chain, stopping her from escaping in any way she could attempt.

Even from there, the six of them could hear Shredder laugh.

"She helded the cup as tightly as she could, tighter than tight actually. The foot could not hold it in any way, that would only spell certain doom and bad things.

"LET ME GO!" She screeched, but not like a bird, that would be weird.

As Shredder entered the room, he ran straight at Maryssa, the ninja circle moving to engulf him too. Maryssa made eye contact with one of the ninjas, trying to bend his thoughts to her need, but before she could convince him, Shredder grabbed her face and fiorced her to look at him. (**AN: Maryssa can sense the good in any soul, even the blackest heart of a black clad ninja, and so can help feet ninjas convert to normal people when given the time**)

Shredder gleed, "So how about it ma girl? Give your almost-true love a kiss!"

She gripped the chalice tighter, "NEVER" before wincing suddenly as she cut her hands on the blade like edge of that drinky bit from a cup…you know what I mean.

Shredder noticed the blood dripping down to the floor, well, he assumed it was blood, otherwise a ketchup packet had exploded in someone's pocket! Yuck, that would be gross.

"AHA! YOINK!" Shredder hollered, snatching the large chalice into his two awaiting hands, signaling his foot ninja medic to put a band-aid on Maryssa's cut.

As the nurse went to put the bandage on, a sai tapped his wrist, stopping him. "Oi, that's my property…if my wife is bleeding, I will sort it mate" Raph wheezed.

The foot ninja doctor looked traumatized and flew away in a cloud of smoke.

"RAPH!" Maryssa roared, "GET THE CHALICE FOR SHREDDER HE CAN"T HAVE IT!_!"

"We're on it" Don squeaked in, hitting Sherder in the butt with his stick.

Raph bent down and kissed Maryssa's hurt hand, and after a few sparkles, it was completely healed. (**AN: When one of them is mildly hurt, shows of affection or love can help heal minor wounds, but it depends on the wound and stuff you know**)

"Thanks you, but we need to get my chalice NOW!" Maryssa urged sedperately, rushing past Raph and grabbed at Shredder's hands while the other three turtles danced around him cautiously. "Give it"

Shredder blushed so deeply his mask went red. "No…if I did that…yu'd let go!" he forced her closer, whispering to her. "Look at Raph, he isn't helping…he only wants the chalice…not you"

"THAT. ISN'T. True" she pointed out, yanking harder. "Now give me MY STUFF!"

Twisting into a better position, Shredder laughed, "Don't you mean…OUR stuff?"

Before he could react, Shredder was flewn back by Raphale, dropping the chalice next to some stairs and continuing on his journey out the ceiling and flying off into a nearby forest river clearing.

Marysa collapsed the floor, feeling something funny tingle through her.

"MARYSSA! ARE YOU OKAY?" Raph screamed, running over and attempting to help her up.

"NO!" she cried. "I TOLD you to STAY away FROM this place…I needed TO DO this alone AND you DIDN'T LISTEN!" she huffed, pulling herself unsteadily onto her feet. "You clearly only care about the power…it's always been the power with you…" she spoke in a harsh whisper. "I thought you cared about me…but you clear only wanted the power"

Raph gritted his denta. "But Honey…"

"Don't honey me!" she coughed, before stomping over to the chalice and chucking it as hard as she could towards him. "YOU WANT POWER…take it" she felt teard begin to leak like a dam from her eyes so ran away. "I Don't love you anymore" she pointed at him. "We were celery not as TRUE loves as we thought!" And with that she ran through the fire exit and away into the city.

Sighing exasperatedly, Raph bent down to get the chalice, but as he went to inspect it, it dusted right before his him.

Unable to prepare himself, a mightly painful twang ran through his and Maryssa special bond, causing the red band turtle to collapse into unconsciousness, much to his brothers chagrin. (**AN: Yeah, when him and Maty fight, they can be assaulted through their soul bonds, meaning they can feel bad, ill and even be fainted from it. They can also send emotions and feelings and sometimes thoughts through the bond, but often they don't because it can be stressful and**)

* * *

Running into the dark city, Maryssa felt a million tears escape her soul, crying out in agony as she felt the strain put on the bond.

With an almighty rip of the shattering bond, Maryssa fell forward, into the awaiting hands of her human self. Hitting the ground hard, she stared in the puddle she'd landed in…yep, defo human again.

Why?

Oh yeah…Raph didn't lover her! DUH!

Her curse was back…for only her true love could cure her of this beastly form she hated. "OH WHY?" she lamented. "I HATE THAT FACE…IT'S SO UGLY THAT UGLY IS TOO SOFT OF AN EXPRESSION TO USE! RAPH YOU MEANIE POOPIE-HEAD, IF YOU EVER LOVED ME IN ANYWAY, YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER SUBJECTED ME TO THE HORRORS OF MY HUMANHOOD!"

Great…her clothes were back…her ugly terrible unfashionable clothes. Her hair luckily stayed perfect, as well as her looks, but that did little to ease her tension.

* * *

Donno scanned his brother as brotherly as he could. "Yup…it's like I feared" he told the others, just as Raph woke up so luckily he wouldn't need to repeat himself. "Thee's a problem with their wifi connection…so now Maryssa is cursed again and Raph is feeling the whiplash of the cracking bond…Maryssa will feel it too, but Raph's the one who caused it, so he gets more of the punishment because he deserves it…HAHA!" (**AN: I'm sorry to say I agree with Donny…Raph was too harsh**)

Raph growled as he sat up. "HEY! I don't need relationship advice from YOU brainy!"

"One of these days Raph…one of these days…" Don grumped back, folding his arms and stalking away.

Forcing himself into a sitting position, he growled in intense pain from his selfishness.

"Take it easily bro" Splinters walked in. "My son, I can't believe my hearing ears…._you_ broked the bond with Maryssa?" Splinter.

Raph unsteadily up on his feet stumbled about to point at them all. "You know what! All of you have always been against me and ma descissors, but now your all too much! I…I REALLY HATE YOU "

"It's SO you" Mikey shrugge, "You always unfix everything"

"Just…leave me alone" Raph huffed, lymping out of the base and to his house.

The other Splinter and turtles watched his retreating form. Eventually, the ratty master spoke.

* * *

Maryssa sobbed. Sobbing, pure sobbung, that was all she could sob.

The sky began to cry with her, quickly soaking her trees. The forest glossed over with the sparkle drops the rain provided.

Her human form shuddered, the curse stabbing her in the worst pain you've ever felt ever.

She looked up and saw a TV. On it, she saw April O'Neil on an Indiana Jones adventure with Casey…shame she wasn't here. Nope.

As a single tear swept down to the ground, Maryssa felt a chasm of alones…there was no one. Karai was back in Japan…Usagi in another dimenstion…there was Shredder and the turtles, but Maryssa don't want see them of toy know.

With this knowledge in her heart, Maryssa fell sorrowfully asleeped and slept unsoundly thanks to her cursed life and your pains.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO LIKE WHADDAYA THINK? AWESOME? YA!111!**

**OH AND I MADE A PROFILE SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND MARYSSA WELL BETTER!**

**Name**: Maryssa "Mary Sue" Uda

**Age: **You shouldn't ask a lady her age!

**Species:** 1/2 human 1/3 angel 1/4 mermaid 1/5 pixie 1/6 samurai 1/7 enchantress 1/8 psychoc

**Gender: **Female…duh!

**Height:** Not taller than Raph…but not short as in short like Splintah…So average I guess!

**Weight:** 20kg

**Eye Color:** Normally deep and beautiful burnt sienna, but can change with drastic mood changes.

**Hair:** A lovely caramel color with vibrant carmine scintillates throughout its beautiful locks.

**Appearance:** Like the whimsical lily-orchid, full of magical beauty and life, as well as the marvels and charms of the world around us, Maryssa is a perfect example of true natural astounding winsomeness.

**Personality:** Amazing, friendly, eloquent, unable to hate or be hated by anyone, shrewd, intuitive, perspicacious, talented, superspecialawesome.

**Likes: **Raphael, but she has a special spot for Leo in her heart…She once considered the Shredder too.

**Dislikes: **Her looks, mean people, McDonalds lol!

**Abilities: **Soul link with Raphael in which she can psychically summon him when she needs him most, telekinesis, teleportation, the power of love, the ability to find the good inside all evil, epic ninja powers, magic, being good at everything she does, perfect hair, ability to control her pheromones so that anyone can love her…and many more she hasn't discovered yet!

**Strengths: **She is very physically strong, but not like those gross female body builders…EWWWWWWWWWW!

**Weaknesses: **Being too perfect, the past.

**Weapons: **Her beauty and wits.

**Family: **Raphael lol…and the rest: Leo, Mikey, Raph and Don, Splinter, Aryssa Caryssa and Xaryssa (her 3 identical twins), Bishop (She is really his long lost cousin, but neither know…_yet_).

**Origin:**

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess in the magical realm of _Fein'Dörme_. The king and queen loved each other very much, as well as their fair daughter, who upon her birth brought happiness and joy throughout the land, as well as an unkempt light that shone throughout the city centred around their daughter's beauty.

The royals held an ancient but powerful secret, which if in the wrong hands, could be used to take over or even destroy the world. Upon the princesses second birthday, the Shredder discovered the realm, and threatened to plummit the land into ETERNAL darkness, unless they handed over the princess and the power she now held.

The king and queen knew giving their daughter to the Shredder would spell certain doom for New York. So in desperation, they cast a powerful spell, which fired the princess to safety, undercover in Shredder's home dimension, camouflaged as a native. Mere seconds later, the Shredder killed them and all of _Fein'Dörme_.

The princess, unknowing of her past, now lived with an abusive yet caring foster family, who constantly reminded her that she was adopted. They did such horrible things as call her ugly and make her do chores.

Shredder learnt of her location almost immediately but decided to wait until she was mature enough that he could easily harness her amazing powers. And well, you know the rest… ;)

…

**Seriously…I've seen more terrible stuff to parody around recently, this is REAL stuff I've seen in different stories…it must go on… O_O**


	9. Chapter 12: Maryssa With New Face!

**Author's Not: **I would like to thank my best friend-buddy for helping me write this whilst I had writere's cramp! You ROX!

**Chapter 12: Maryssa With New Face!**

**SETUP: NIGHT, MIDDLE OF FOREST ON OUTSKIRT OF CITY OF NEW YORK**

Maryssa walks up towards a house. It is ghostly familiar. Inspecting the third floor apartment, she peeked through the peep hole, and saw the silhouette of girl inside.

_(hears mysteriouse spooky noise outside) Who-o-whoooo's there?_

The girl was clearly spooked, and to make it worse, Maryssa swore it was a ghost. As if fate _CARLY_ hated her (::**LOL…like my exposition**::)

_(:**LOL YES! And not a ghost was her lols**:) Is someone there? (Flicks hair mysteriously) Maryssa? (senses her aura and relaxes (**she has that power too BTW**) and lets M in)_

The door opened and who opened was none other than…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**CARLY NOTOME! (::DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN::)**

Maryssa couldn't help but make a stuppid grin come upon her featured face. "LIKE OMG! MY BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" Marysssa scremed (::**Dat means they ate friends for somany evas its rediculoose**::)

_My favouratist friend eva! How have you been – you look great (::**What does Maryssa look like anyway?**::). Come in for dinner I'm having traditional cultural. :D_

"MY FAVES! It's like you read my stomach lol" Maryssa brushed some stuff off her ugly clothes and stepped inside the house place for din. (::**Think Belle from Beauty Beast…But even more beautifuller**::)

_OMG! Why R yu wering such bad cloths? It's lucky I had a premonition and knew you would be so bought you all the bestest clothes in the store lol. Doe you prefer turtle pattern or Shredder print etc? (Holds out stuff) (::**And what about in Turtle form?**::)_

Maryssa beam. "Wowo…such much choices! Urrrrrmmmmm…." She looked at the turtle one and grimaced…the turtle looked TOO MUCH like RaFAILel, and that wound was too current and sprightly. But then again…the Shredhead one looked a bit stalkery…wouldn't it be a bit weird to wear clothes of someone you woreied about? "I'll just wear this pink ball gown TYVM". (::**Turtle Belle**::)

_(::**She is soooo pretty lolls**::) It loks good on you to. (Throws the ones Maryssa hates somewhere) So what is wrong Maryssa? Your feelings feel so negative and I am worried that you._

Twizzling a stray piece, Maryss ummed in her mind for a minute. "Well…you know…stuff has happened recently" She couldn't tell he about the incident with her now ex-husband…she almsot wished Shredder had hit her with the Divorce-Ray™…then Raf wouldn't have been been been bad for her. (::**Rafel was a right jerk 'memeber?**::)

_(::**I no rite? hugs**::) (hugs Maryssa (as a BFFFetc.) sensing her pain) you can tell me about Raf or all as I am good with as listenings. I am here for you lol. _

"Duhhrrrm…whose Raf?" Maryssa lied, looking around shiftly, the only way this could be worse was if….

POOF!

Yeah, that….Daaaaaannnnng.

Luckily, Carly was making the tea/coffee/tea so she couldn't see the sight of her seeing Maryssa transform in front o the face of her friend. Yeah.

_You cant lie to me I can tell when happens. You should tell me as I thought we shared all you are the only one that I have ever told my secret to. (Watches as M turns into a turtle and nods thoughtful) (::**Got to go to bed now lol. One more message from u then continue tomoz lol?**::)_

(::**Good plan…tomzo it is ;)**::)

_(::**Hidiho I'm back now you! And sleeped so ready for stuff**::)_

Maryssa was glad her friend couldn't see her…she'd probo icecream. It's not like she knewed anything about transformers or anything.

There was something she haf wanded to try…focussing her curse energies, she focused on her hand and glared at it, glad her friend was still making breakfast. She silently gasped an "oh" as she saw her three fingered turtle hand turn back to a normal hum hand.

"I'm not lying….okay…maybe about one thing, but most my life is full of vinyl truths" (::**YAYZ…I dremed of Maryssa lol…she's like me or something XD**::)

_(She finished making the caramel apples and brought them over) Don't worry Maryssa you KNOW YOU KNOW I won't scream at you as I am cursed too since birth (::**or something LOL:D**::) Remember? I turn into a giant wererat and had to go train to be aresome at martial arts and be spiritual and stuff as the curse makes me sooo not good so I had to balancethat with something of martial arts so I didn't die. (she watches as maryssas hand chalges) (::**lol can she change her feet too**::) – I can't do that as my scurse is too extreme! D:_

As CARLY NOTOME turned, she dropped the china she was balancing. "" she screemed as loud as she screamed.

Maryssa flinched and was saddened to see her BFFF run to the window and jump out.

_It's lucky I can fly as it is one of my powers lol(Carly flew back epically into the window in.) Sorry Maryssa I was practicing my martial arts spirit (::**you know those yells they do when they do the moves?**::)and got too carried away (:;**Get it I jumped lol!**::) (so she flies back in and does a summersalt in front of Maryssa and lands there and hugs her again to shoe that they are still friends FOR LIFE! (::**so, how is YOUR day so far anyway?**::)_

Just as Carry cam back, Maryssa mangled to herself back to a normal earthling. "Whew…." she nodded. "Nice moves…I now some maself…" she murmuree. "I know your secret Carly…I… can't say it normally…Just listen plz" she pleaded.

**I **know we have beensriens for liek eva….

**M**aybe it was future time while we had it…

**A** day with yuo was the besteset that I remember.

**T**o be honest…I've always been glad wee were friends

**U**, as in nothing can compare to U…

**r**ite?

**T**ime will keep going but you will member out times.

**L**ove is awesome, but I've had issues….too many.

**E**ven then, we be buddies!

Her epic poem ended and she weighted upon Carly's judge. (::**My day? AWESOME! Urs?**::)

_You are my bestest Marissa but I already no that you are the turtle, I can see it lol and can sense it as I always have since I learnt to sense chi during my time in China (::**this happened after she learned to o all the martial arts and acrobatics and everything on her exile world travels:D**::) (hugs Maryssa) we_

She could see it in her friends eyes…she was truly repulsed by her problems. "I know it's confusling" she sighted. "I was turned into a cursed freak but a guy called Shredder loved me too much and an a turntle named Raphiel also and so then I can't couldn't have made mself one form and now I'm cursed again cause Raph don't love me"

And emo wave ran through her, and she could see Carly hated her now. Carly was so repulsed, in fact, that she ran out of the house and away as far as she could get.

_You need to face your problems and can talk to me if need, you are no freak and my eyes show only truest BFFF feelings for you and yur life. (Sensing your wave of emoness coming on, Carly ran out of the house, performing an acrobatic jump of amazing proportions to get her some great prezzies). I'm back! (she re-enters) Oh no! (she shudders) The hour of time I am allowed to be a hume is up and now I am changing into my othere form (she gets surrounded by sparkly aura and begins transforming into a beautiful white rat with pink emerald eyes (::**think rat-ariel but without a fish tail lol!**::)) Oh well at least now we can be curse buddies!_

Maryssa smiled minorly. Her firen did speak truth. "Carly…you're SO KAWAIA" she blushed as she saw the beautiful creature before her. "Unlike ME….I'VE ALWAYS BEEN UUUUUUGGGGGLLLLYYYY!" she wailed, her skin darkening a little with her mood, her shell becomong a bit pitch greener towards a blacking hue of green. (::**NO! Not the emo! LOLOLOOLOLOL!**::)

_Don't be sadness NO! You are a v pretty and lovely turtle and person and turtle too, and if guys that you with is no with realize this then you should….. make sure they do! (::**LOLOLOL! Yes M should not turn to the emo side. DX XD!1!**::)_

"I'm sorry Carl…I….I CAN'T HELP it…" she hid her ugly face and attempted to calm down…but then she began to thunk. She became angry at Raph's mean words of meaness and her heart rate accelerated. "HOW….DARE….RAPH…." she screamed, her aura shooting hatred towards the turtle in question. It took her anger away with it and she looked at Carly.

"I'll just go over here…" Carly murmured, putting distance between herself and the turtle girl, soon edging into the bathroom.

_(Carly sensed the sadness and anger in Maryssa, and as it slowly turned to pure hatred she edged towards the bathroom and entered. She grabbed an object from there and came bac out) Here you go marissa it's a warm towel infused with crystl energy, you can wrap itself yourself with it to calm you down and mak U feel happy when sad and anger. :)_

Accepting the towelette, Maryssa buried her face in it with a huff. She inhaled deeped the scent oif it and sighed in contentment. Like pure cinammin mochacino….the crystal energon infused her calming nerves and helped her be herself again.

"Cheers mate" she nodded to Carly.

_Glad you like it friend. (carly noden in happiness. Then a loud bang and crashing noise happened and a batch of twenty foot ninjas burst throu the window) Oh no! Quick, Maryssa, you better run! If they catch you it is ALL OVER! (Carly begins to use her epic martial arts powers, Maryssa helping too fight, then carly shooting eye beams to hit a ninja grabbing at Maryssas hand threateningly. Then, after an impressive display of agility, stamina, wits and skill, (with some help from M of coursae) Carly delivered a show-stopping and super impress finishing move like the Avangers in the Finale, and smiled and nodded to her friend and friend). If you ever need me, you know where to find me. :)_

Maryssa nodded quickly. "I will contact you like I used to…via our dreams!" she rushed to the door, her curse poofing her back into a turtle. "I got to go…Shredder will know you live….you may want to stay out for a while…he's, well…..a weirdo"

And with that she left. (::**Great RP…lol best one eva…would you mind if I fanfic theis epic piece of writing here?**::)

_(::**Yes. :D**::)_

Meanwhile, back at the city of the sewer, Splinter sat on his old mat oldly olding how forever alone he was.

"Master?" Loe walked in as did.

"Yo old dude" Mikey patted him on the back. "Like, WHOA, you should totally like get a girl if you want to surf on home DUUUUUUUUDDDDDEEEE"

Splinter sighed. "it's not that easy my sun"

"As you/one would expect, naturally, it was completely elementary for I and my fraternal companions to garner a helpmeet" Donatello added, everyone nodding in agreement.

Leo bowed. "I HAVE failed you…If you must, take my soul for my insistent failing" emo leaked from his words, and his swords.

"…No" he sighed. "My martial arts is epic…but my _marital_ arts is lacking"

As he spike these words, Raphael ran in. "Mine too! Master…how can I get Maryssa back?"

"To truly find yourself you should play hide and seek alone" Splinter answered quickly.

"I WILL MASTER!" Raphale nodded hard and ran back out.

Leo felt a twinge in his mind, knowing on his spiritual link with his Master. "Oh…I see" he mumbled as he got Splinter's message and left it.

"DUUUUUUUUDDDDEEEE I totally LIKE KNOW what you said to him….you should HANG SIXITY and LAY LOW DUUUUUDDDDEEEEEE" Mikey spoke calmly.

"Yes Michle, I will"

"TOTALLLYYYY AWESOOOOMMMMMMEEEEE" Mikey cheered as he ran out of the window.

Donatello shrugged and went home.

...

**Author's Note: **Riiightttt…well, what can I (seriously) say…I asked my sister to help me with this chapter as a parody of a fail fanfic based off an RP…she typed all the italic bits and controlled Carly. Neither of us did it as a serious RP, meaning both of us took roles of those fail RPers you get: I was the overly controlling kind and she was the one who acts like EVERYTHING is known and always ret conning things said.

I'd also just like to take a moment to say this story is NOT a direct parody of any specific stories. If anything, a majority of the chapters are parodies of my _own_ stories (lol…some have aged badly since I got a better idea of writing), and any similarities are merely coincidence due to the predictability and generic ideas Suethors follow in their stories. Current trends are also found in multiple fandoms stories, as I have not been up to date on most TMNT stories, though I still like the universe. Thank you for continued support! :D


	10. Chapter 13: Stage Knee

**NOTES: Can't wait! Flames will be used to roast tasty giant marshmallows1! :D **

**Chapter 13: Stage Knee**

Shredurr was rad. He knew a way to get Maryssa in his side. He had creatured the bestest tray that ever existed.

"NOW!" he held it about his head. "WITH this RAY….or should I say….FOREVER THIRTEEN RAY!...I can make Maryssa nad I 14 years old and stupid teenagers ALWAYS fall in love, and they can't tell the difference between true or crushes! I CAN'T BE STOPPEDMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cacked.

Just at that moment, Maryssa walked intot eh Coffee shop he was in.

"Prefect" he grind.

"Erm….oh daaang…." Maryssa moped…"How can I choose…U have too many I liek"

"AH AH!" Shredder dived out from behind a tree.

"NOOOOOO! Don't…." Maryssa pointed at hims ray. "NO MORE RAYS….I HAD RAYS!"

"Ooops….to late mate!" Shredder mwahaed and zapped her in an instant.

A beautiful blue cloud swept across Maryssa, with what looked like pretty nebuli sparking and twinkling within the cloud poof. It tornadoed around her causing her to spin, slowly turning faster and faster. She began to shrink, losing a few inches of height and her hair shortening to shoulder length, now in tight curls. Make-up sprouted upon her face, gaudy and bright. Her clothes became SO ULTRA FASHIONABLE, in the form of a mini skirt and a strappy top and a fan with stilettos. At last, she stopped spinning, now at the age of 13.

"And now….it's my turn!" Shredder pointed the gun at himself and shot the beam at him.

He too shrunk, ending up in his gothic Shredder attire, also wearing a bikers leather jacket over deep black armor and extra spikes on him.

"Hey BABY" he posed with sparkles.

Maryssa blew up. "LIKE OMG…UR SOOOOOOOO Handsome….I'm totally in love with you!"

Shredder grinned over his mask. "How about it Honey, how about a like TOTALLY RANDOM DATE?"

"It's like you like totally read my LOL!RANDOM like" she gasped. "But first…I need like my favorite like drink" she bounded over to the barista and smild. "I'd _like _like a COLD hot chocolate with EXTRA MARSHMALLOWS!"

Shredder snaked his arms around her. "That's totally the best choice"

"Oh you"

Shredder let go of her and posed dramarically, "I'll like have a latte…WITH ONE OF EVERY SYRUP"

The coffee person looked shocked, "Are you sure sir?"

"AS SURE AS I EVER HAVE BEEN IN YOUR LIFE!" (**AN: Lol…so RANDOM…he HATES syrup)**

Maryssa bobbed her head to the newest song on the radio. "Like OMG! Dis song is sooo great"

"Whatevs" Shred huffed as she got his coffee.

As he chugged his drink, he summoned his magical sparkly chariot pulled by Nyan!cat.

Maryssa gasped. "SO RANDOME!" (**AN: She's in her random phase**)

They both flipped in and it drove out into the city.

"Check this" Shredder spun a gun in his hand.

She stared…"that thing dangerous?"

He pulled the trigger which was a bright pink, and a bubble gum bubble came out. Maryssa caught it with her mouth.

"mmmmm…BANANA BERRY!" she cooed.

Just then, their carriage was hit by a pineapple stampede.

"QUICK! EJECT THE EMERGENCY SPORKS!" Shredder yelled to his valiant steed.

The million sporks shot at the defenseless pineapples and created a giant explosion, almost as if a dynamite factory had been asploded.

Maryssa hit the turbo drive and their car sped into the next level. "You gotta collect more llamas or your DOOMED!" she jumped up and soon caramel dansened as she heard that epic music.

"I LIKE TRAINS" Shredder yelled out loud and a train exploded into a building and crashed, with sparkly rainbows and all.

Then their motorbike soared into the sky and was flying over the city.

"WOW!" Maryssa gleamed! "Your bike is OVER 9000! feet high!"

Shredder U turned and divebombed back to the sky. And then the truck went over a bump! At that maoment, Maryssa jumped up and beautifully transformered just like Sailor Moon into her turtle form.

"LOL! That is SOOOOOOOOO RANDOM…you are SO MUCH MORE RANDOM than I thought" Shredder proclaimed to the city.

So much better.

"LOL like guess what!" Maryssa tilted her head as much she could.

Shredder locked gazes and their crazed eyes bonded.

"In ur crush, shredding ur pie" and then she offered him a slice.

"Shredder likes this" and then a giant button appeared in front of him and he pushed it as hard as he could.

The ray only lasted an hour so they turned back to normal.

End of scene.

**Somewhere in the sewers (ewww)**

**NORMAL POV**

Raphale sat in the corner of the kitchen, rocking back and forth. "Oh Maryssa….why did you leave me? Why? Why did you leave? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHYWHYWHY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo stared off into staring. He was wondering how Maryssa was doing. He missed his favorite friend. He remembered the time she fought peeps…that was a good memory.

Mikey meanwhile was in his lab, looking over a formula. Flicking his purple bandana off his face, he was annoyed to find Michelangelo playing one of his videogames loudly. The formula he was working on? The one he hoped would cure Maryssa's curse of course!

Splinter was hiding under the covers in his room, shivering in pure unadulterated feat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHYWHYWHY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why? Why? WHY?" he stopped, blinking slowly. "I feel better now"

Standing up, he went to the training room to practice his beating on that bag thing he punches in the show.

He imagined it was Shredder's face and kicking it as hard as he could, it exploded.

"I won't let you in" he murmur.

**ME! XD: Lol…what a rush! I was on a sugar high LOL…bet I was dead random LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**...  
**

**Serious me: Well, yeah...as you can guess, parodying bad random chapters I've seen or even just "LOL RANDOM" attitudes to characters in general.  
**


	11. Chapter 14: ALIENS!

**Improtant AN: **This chap will dev. Maryssa A LOT! Read carfully! O_O Also, I'm trying to be more detailed in my descriptions….ENJOY! :D

**Chapter 14: ALIENS!**

Maryssa ran away from the Shredder, he was after her again. She didn't remember the last hour or so, but then again, she really didn't want to. Waking up next to the Shredder on a segway was way too awkward!

She rounded a corner, glancing back at "Forstes Shreddies" when IT happened.

A beam from the sky caught her and stopped her in her tracks. As she floated up, she screamed out, seeing the Shredder reach out for her.

"MARYSSA!"

Their fingers brushed and all he saw was a UFO take her up.

"SHREDDER! HELP ME!" she cried.

The Ufo sucked her inside and flewed away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Maryssa floated in a Tron-like room.

She appeared to be in a bubble or something. She could tell the alien technology was super strong so didn't bother fighting.

A form appeared before her. It was both the most wonderful and execrable being Maryssa had ever seen in her entire existence.

She stared at its big cerulean optics. They were just like streets. Depp and cold….yet warm and loving, but then again, they weren't.

It was looking over her, inspecting her beauty…she just knew it.

She glanced down, it's pedes were approximately 12.5 inches long. Looking up, she guesstimated it's hands were precisely 16 inches in length. Looking back at it's head, well, what she thought was its head, she saw wiggly tendrils instead of hair…all a lovely metallic grenadine coloration.

"Maryssa Uda…we've been waiting for you" it spoke in a bumpy voice.

She gasped. "Why have you been waiting for me?"

"For you…only YOU, can save our home planet"

She grinned. "Cool!'

"Here" the creature spoke, making some magical bracelets appear before her. "These will allow you to roam free on our ship, our planet and all our allies"

Maryssa put on the bracelets and the bubble popped.

She smoothed down the amazing dress Carly gave her, so pretty.

"Let's do this" she spoke.

* * *

Shredder sobbed as he looked up at the sky. "My lost princess" he curled into a ball, "Why couldn't it have been me?"

* * *

RaphEl punched foot ninji in the face as much as possible. He punched one feet, two, three…a million. Then he stood, watching his brothers fight.

Leo hit the end bit of his sword…the hilt I think?…into a female foot ninjas face. (**AN: OMG!**)

Son spun his staff, soon hitting about three ninjas in the face. Turnung, he quickly threw his fist into the burliest ninja's face.

Mikey on the other hand was being more exotic in his fighting style. He was throwing out kicks to the face among his punches to their faces.

Raph roared. He swung his fist as hard as he could and slammed a poor ninja in the face, making him go flying inot the sky and making a "_ding_" happen.

Leon twisted out of a ninjas way, feet were everywhere. He ducked and threw a heavy punch to the offending ninja face.

Donatell threw his staff through the air, making it sail above everyone's heads and well, feet. It spun as it twirled, creating little ripples of air to stream around it. It was going so fast, smoke began to come out of the end. And it finally hit it's target….a foot ninjas crotch. He groaned in pain loudly and collapsed, causing the turtles to all cheer.

"WE WON!" Mikey, Leo, Raph and Mikey cheered.

* * *

Maryssa stared in ore.

The alien ship had the most amazingly beautiful ballroom she'd ever seen ever. She looked at the preety wall and floors…amazing.

She walked down into the center of the room, spinning in a square. "Woooowwwwww" she whistled.

Suddenly, a form whisked her away, into a mesmerizing and yet confusing dance…almost like a salsa…but much more like a line dance. A tiara shined onto on Maryssa's head and melded into her hair, almost as if improbable to remove…yet it was easily removeable.

"I fell like a princess" she blushed at the prince she was dancing with.

He smirked, "It's okay, you are as beautiful as a princess…shame you aren't"

"I know, right?" she gloomed.

The prince bowed a deep and princely bow, allowing Maryssa to see his marvllous crown.

"You are such a sweet couple" an Alien maid cooed.

"EWWWWWWWW….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they both stomped away from each other.

"Maryssa…we are here" a light and smooth like chocolate voice announced, and she was quickly teleported to the bridge.

I don't think so.

She looked through the now in front of her screen window communication thing. She could see a large orb like planet, which was almost like earth, yet not. There were a few minor differences, such as the continental view. Also, the clouds seemed swirlier…also purple. She could see a common acid rain storm occurring upon its surface as well.

"Just like hoime" she smiled lovingly. "So what's the problem? Everything looks fine"

"Well…you see" The chief alien bristled. "A horrible war began mere turns of the clocks ago…it caused a division between my people and my borther." He frowned.

Maryssa tilted her head 180 degrees and gave a questioning look. "But why does that concern _me_?"

The chief sighed. "My brother stole our most sacred artifact…a single Maryssa tear…said to heal the universe if used of all it's problems eva…and my evil brother stole it to do so" he shook his head. "We were to sell it at dawn upon our sacred auction site"

"NO! Don't go to war" Maryssa cried, "I can give you tears…hundreds in fact…I cry all the time because of my HORRIBLE UGLY FACE! Oh…and my past"

Seeing a tear dribble down her cheek, the chief leapt forward and took it in a jar. "YAY! ALL HAIL MARYSSA!"

She instantly halted her tears. "No…I just want to go home…I love my world"

"AND SO IT SHALL BE! WE WILL FOREVER REMEMBER YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND ERVER AND EVER!" THEY ALL REJOICED AND SENT HER HOME.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	12. Chapter 15: The Day the World

**Autor's Notelet: **Maryssa, Maryssa, full of bliss-ah! How doth thou beauty increase? With turtle shells and Shredder's spells, and harmonic looks and peace! (~Author unknown…lol no wait! It was me)

**Chapter 15: The Day the World**

Once upon a forest clearing, there was an ovular ore of what looked to be sapphire. The form was of the purest blue and had to have rolled down form a nearby mine, meaning it was of the purest sapphire. It sparkled with the dew of the morning mist, now laying next to a stream that kept it moist and clean. The rocky orb was half buried in some blades of greened grass, among a bunch of small pebbles and sand. It sat in view of a nearby path, upon which our main heroine trudged down.

"Oh bother" Maryssa moaned.

She stomped on past ignorant of the precious stone sat mere inches from her foot.

"Would it be too much to ask for a traveling companion…such as: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Splinter, Karai, Baxter Stockman, Agent Bishop, Carly Notome, Leatherhead, Usagi Yojimbo, April, Casey, Cody, Any of the Dark Turtles, Serling, Renet, Lord Simultaneous, Aryssa, Caryssa, Xaryssa, The Ultimate Ninja, the Tribunal, Demon Shredder, Cyber Shredder, Krang, Sh'Okanabo, Darius Dunn, Angel, Carter, Dregg, the Ancient One, all the Foot Ninjas, Hun, Dragon Lord, Wick, Simon Bonesteel, Silver, Bebop, Rocksteady, the Neutrinos, Viral, Boss Zukko, Torbin Zixx, Inuwashi Gunjin, Mona Lisa, Lotus Blossum, the Spirit of Hamato Yoshi on fire, Master Khan, the Foot Elite, Constable Biggles, Jammerhead, the Justice Force, Mousers, Purple Dragon Members, Starlee Hambrath, Venus DeMilo, Mai Pei Chi, the Turtle Titan, the Turtle Titan 2, all the Triceratons, TriShreddatron, Kluh, the Daimyo, Drako, Ultimate Drako, Miyamoto Usagi, Gen, Professor Honeycutt, Fugatoid, Dr. Quease, Chung I, VamMi, the Rank, the Foot Mystics, Bing, Chi Chu, Shadow Jones, Mondo Gecko, Slash, Vernon Fenwick, Burne Thompson, Genghis Frog, Napoleon Bonafrog, Wingnut and Screwloose, Rat King, Irma, Mung, Chrome Dome, Merdude, Tokka and Rahzar, Metalhead, REX-1, LEX, Zach, General Traag, the Phantom of the Sewers, Sherlock Holmes, Ninjara, Cudley the Cowlick, and the rest"

She shook her head quickly, "Except Raph or Shredder though…that would just be awkweird right now!"

Looking around herself, she saw she was now in a canyon. She hugged herself and ran into a nearby cave in the wall of a rocky layer. Flopping onto the floor, she began to cry about how ugly she was.

Raph stared up into the sky, looking at the bright moony night and picking out the few stars that could be seen from where he was hanging.

"Maryssa" he huffed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

He wasn't aware that on the next building over, Shredder too was doing much of the same.

"Why couldn't I save her…she was reaching for me…she clearly still loves me" Shredder mopped.

Raph's turtles senses heard that statement and made anger boil violently through his Raph….with a growl, he leaped to the next building and pinned the Shredder down. "She's mine! HOW COULD YOU!" he shook his head to avoid tears "I thought we had an agreement"

Shredder jumped up and flipped their positions and was shivering with power. "HEY! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT LOSER! YOU THE ONE WHO FAILED!"

Another flip and Raph was on top. "Why don't you say it to MA FACE!"

FLIP!

"OKAY! YOU. SUCK."

FLIP!

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

FLIP!

"DON'T LET THE SEWERS FLUSH YOU ON THE WAY HOME!"

FLIP!

"THAT'S IT!"

FLIP!

"YOUR GOING DOWN….THE TOILET THAT IS!"

They both leapt like 50ft in the air and flew into the desert to avoid any unwanted casualities. And conveniently, they landed right in front of the cave Marysa was in.

"I'm gonna shred you so much not even an animal would sleep on ya remains" Raph threatened menacingly. "Oh…and YOU STINK" he added.

Shredder pointed accusingly, "YOU STINK MORE! AND YOUR BUTT IS HUUUUUUGGGGGEEE!"

Raph gritted his denta, "IT'S not a BUTT it IS A shell!" he screamed out, "And by the well…YOU ARE SOOOOOO STUPID!"

By now, Maryssa had heard the vicious fight occurring outside her house. She peeked out and saw the Shredder punch Raph in the face.

"OOOOOOFFFFFFF" Raph grunted, "I'm gonna get you gor that!"

Shredder flicked out his gauntlet, "THIS JUST GOT REAL"

"YEAH…FOR YOU SHREDDABELLA!" Raph grabbed his Sai and held them in a threating way.

"Oh, I'M SORRY RAPH_ELLE_, I DIDN'T REALISE IT WAS YOUR NIGHT OUT ON THE TOWN" Shredder struck a pose in a girly fashion.

"WELL…UH…UM…YOU STILL STINK!"

"Oh YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"OH. YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

Rapheal was so anger by this point that he used his magical powers to turn into a big red dragon thing. Shredder on the other foot (LOL) was so angey with Raph that he was possessed by all the powers of any Shredder ever and became on fire…and 50ft tall. In fact, he sucked all them powers in like a drink up a silly straw.

"RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRR" Raph explained.

"FIEHVBEUFHDCNDYUHVBCNIDSUGBV C" Shredder answered.

Raph then did a Godzilla scream and shot at the Shredder with the speed of a Shredder. Shredder accessed his Cyber forms powers and sent a techno beam shooting at Raphael's dragon face.

Maryssa winced, that looked painful. "Nooo…I doint want this….I…I…love them"

Raph growled and slicked his tail into the big ass Shredder and quickly blewed fire at him. Shredder roared and booted the dragon in the ass. I repeat, he kicked the dragon in the bum! O_O

Maryssa couldn't watch this carnage any longer. She began to glow a lovely rainbow aura and flew between the two of them, a pair of angle wings spreading from her form. Unfortunately, the Shredder and Dragon Raph had just unleashed their most powerful of beams at each other: the Shredder ray and the RaFIREl.

The two beams hit her, causing her loves to gasp and instantly turn back to normal.

"MARYSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA" They both yelled in unison.

Maryssa shed a single tear, before her aura faded to grey and she shot out of the sky, her angel wings disappearing to leave a few lone feathers. She crashed into a crater and died.

Then, her corpse sparkled and became a deep sapphire…I mean diamond…and a crystal sculpture in her beauty was left, as a crying angel.

Raph just stared, all soul gone from him. Shredder ran over, crying depply.

"Maryssa…you've got to live…I can't live without my Shreddette" Shredder mourned.

Raph shook his head. "I'm sorry my girl…If I'd only listened and hadn't been mean to you…maybe you'd still be alive"

But mysterious powers were at play.

At the moment of her death, throughout the city, every person and everything felt a heart wrenching sadness, causing everyone to let a single tear of sorrow escape. Each of these magical tears floated out of the homes and gathered in the sky, creating a beautiful, sparkly and bright orb above the city. When all the tears of sorrow combined, finishing with both Raphael's and Shredder's, the purist and most heartfelt of them all, the amazing orb of life shot straight at Maryssa and instantly revived her.

Her now non-diamond corpse collapsed onto the gorund and Shredder caught her.

"Shredder? Raph?" she squinted up at the bright light. "What's going on?"

"Well…you still need to choose" Raph pointed out.

Maryssa stood up carefully, looking down at the ground. She took a minute to think it through and finally she answered.

"I've chosen between you two, and my true love is….."

There was a tense moment of silence.

"LEATHERHEAD!" And she poofed into a crocodile.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 16: A SEWER SURPRISE!

**Chapter 16: A SEWER SURPRISE!**

_And she poofed into a crocodile_.

Maryssa bolted upright in her sheets. "Whoa…that was…_interesting_" she shook her head slightly, "What an eldritch dream"

She looked around herself. She was back in her room in the turtle's lair. She stretched and got out of her bed, moving towards the door, wondering how long she had been asleep.

She exited the doorway and looked around. "Hello?" she called out.

Leo looked round from the video game console. "OMG! SHREDDER! HOW'D YOU FIND US?!" he grabbed his swords off the sofa and jumped at Maryssa. Don and Mikey soon joined him, followed by Splinter who began whacking everyone with his stick.

"Where?" Maryssa yelled, looking around desperately while in the middle of a scuffle.

"YOU CAN NEVER FOOL US SHREDHEAD!" Mikey yelled.

Maryssa shook her head, "Wait! What? It's me…Maryssa…you know, Maryssa Uda…that freak with the curse"

Everyone stopped, except Splinter who finished by whacking Leo over the face.

"Maryssa? What happened?" Mikey asked.

Maryssa was worried now. "What do you mean?"

Splinter threw down a smoke bomb and teleported a mirror on the scene. "Look at yourself child…you be a Shredder now"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she silently screamed. "I don't know what to think"

Don scanned her with a phone like thing, "Oh my! You're curse has progressed to Level 2"

"There's more than one level?" she shook her Shredder head.

"Level 3 is when you die" Don grinned.

Maryssa shuddered slightly, "So, your telling me that I won't turn into anything else…like, let's say…a Leatherhead?"

"Nope…only Shredder and Turtle DNA in this curse" Don confirmed.

She inspected her form in the mirror more thoroughly. She looked like she had back at that wedding in chapter 8, but more femme like.

Maryssa couldn't believe it…she was still more beautiful as a Shredder as she was as a human…she was glad, maybe her HORRRUBLE HUMAN FORM was gone forever, maybe she could live with-

POOF!

And ten she was staring at her UGLY FACE. She began to cry.

After a moment, she looked away from the mirror at the exit. "I think I need some time alone guys…this is a huge development"

She ran out into the city and leaped over buildings until she was perched on the empire state building.

She poofed back into a Shredder and sighed.

"How can I be so beautiful if I can't even keep control of my form?" she shooked.

It just so happened that the empire state building was one of Raph's favourite emo places, so imagine his schock when he saw Shredder there.

"SHREDDER!" he yelled out shoutily.

Maryssa turned shocked, backing off a bit. "Wait, Raph…I can explain" she insisted. And then, just to be annoying…

**POOF! HUMAN HEAD**

Raph gasped as much as he could. "MARYSSA?" he gasped out as he stared out at the body of Shredder with Maryssa's human head. "YOU'RE THE SHREDDER!"

Just then, Shredder swung in. "Yo dudes, what did I miss?"

"MARYSSA'S THE SHREDDER!" Raph explained dead shocked to the Shredder.

Shredder facepalmed. "Um…Raph…we need to talk"

Then there was another POOF! from next to the two buddies and now there stood a Shredder headed turtle Maryssa.

"Maryssa? What'd going on?"

She shook frantically. "I…leveled up" she felt tears burning her.

"No! NOT LEVEL 2!" Shredder comforted Raph.

"So, uh…what's level 2?" Shredder asked Raph.

"I don't know…but it sounds bad!" Raph thought for a moment. "Oh, and how horrible would it be in a relationship with your girlfriend wife person having Shredder's face…Hugging would be soooooooo awkweird!"

"I KNOW!" Maryssa screamed, "But it's still better than human me! That thing is sooooooo UUUUUGLY"

HUMAN POOF!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she cried again.

And then Lord Stimulant popped into existence, the time staff thingy in his hand glowing a deep evily red colour.

"MAryss! Only YOU can SAVE US all" he explained as he took her away on a magical adventure through time.

They landed in the year 1789.

"Whoops…wrong time!" Lord S. panicked and quickly sent them to the proper time.

They now stood in the year Ancient Egypt.

"Well, good luck!" Lord Stimulatious grinned and popped away.

Maryssa looked down at her now fully turtle form…she was in ancient Egyptian clothes…like those head cloth things and them skirts, oh! and she had a ton of black eye liner on lol!

"Hey there stranger!" a woman with a cat head welcomed. She was with a dude with an bird head, and in the distance, Maryssa could see a dog head dude arguing with a crocodile headed person.

Maryssa bowed humbly, "Hello, my name is Maryssa…I heard there was a problem?"

The bird guy squawked loudly. "YOU BET YOUR CAR THERE IS!"

The cat woman gestured to their leader…..a mummy. "The T-man will know"

Maryssa walked over cautiously, a little nervous about meeting her first Egyptian Mummy. "um….hi?" she spoked quiet.

"PharOH MY! Thoust be thine finest most beautiful feminine aye hast seen" the mummy proclaimed, taking her hand and smelling her beautiful perfume. "Thou smellst liken Goddess"

"Thank you" Maryssa sighed. "Look, I need to help you guys…I was sent here to save you"

"By thine Sphinx thouself! Thoust be a miracle! For thy beast ravages thus and be destroying thar efforts to build thine pyramid" the mummy guy gestured wildly.

Maryssa pouted litely, "Thy beast? Where can I find it?"

He pointed to a hoard of screaming animal heads.

And around the corner…

Stomped…

A…

Big…

TYRANNOSAURUS REX!

"Oh pyramids" Maryssa cussed.

Everyone ran away except her, leaving her for her destiny.

"Hey…YOU!" Maryssa pointed sharply at the T-rex. It cocked its head confusedly at her. "YES! YOU! You've been a naughty T-rex!"

"What?" It growled, "I've only been playing with them"

"But you've been destroying their work!"

The T-rex sighed, "I noticed…I just feel so out of place…sad face"

"I think I know your problem!" Maryssa smiled warmly. "You got off on a connecting flight…you still have to go to your destination silly…JURASSIC PARK!"

"OMG YOUR RIGHT!" The T-Rex yelled, stomping back to his plane and jumping on the back.

"Where you been buddy?" The plane-former asked.

The T-rex shrugged…"You know…terrorizing around…Let's just go"

"Totally ahead of you" the plane tooked off. As it was in the sky, the plane and the T-rex waved at Maryssa.

Suddenly, a herd of humans surrounded the turtle girl. "ALL HAIL OUR NEW GODDESS MARYSSA UDA!"

They instantly drew a hieroglyph of her fighting a gazillion dinosaurs and then Maryssa fell through a time hole.

* * *

Donatello sat in the lair, scribbling furiously through the online singles dating profile they had made for Splinter. Mikey sat near by looking at a spoon and Leo was meditating in the fridge.

"Um…what's our log-on name again?" Don asked.

"It's totally FoRATTYaloneSplinterson" Leo mumbled through his medication.

Mikey snatched the laptop. "I'm so putting he's into extreme ironing dude!"

Don took it back and added that he was Lord of the Dance.

"Hmmm….he's a bit, well…EXTREMELY OLD, don't you think?" Leo commented.

"No worries about that!" Mikey chirped, "We thought of that…and thanks to Donatello's seriously dodgy spy work on ShredDUH, we obtained his Not-so forever thirteen ray after he left it on the bus"

Don smirked, "And then I modified it so it became a Deforever ANY Age You Want Ray™"

"So what age would be good?" Leo sked, "We all know Splinter's like a million or something"

"Let's juts set it to AWESOMELY RADICAL DUUUUUDDDEEE!" Don yellowed out.

They aimed the ray at the door and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

AND THEN THE DOOR OPENED!

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

"HEY! WHAT THE SHELL?" Raph growled, glaring at Don. "WHY DID YOU DO TAT?"

"IT WAS FOR SPLINTER!"

"OH OKAY!"

Splinter ran in, "What was for me my son?"

They zapped him.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Splinter exploded into new youth.

They looked as the smoke cleared and saw a TOTALLY COOL DUDE SPLINTER RAT standing there in a leather biker jacket with shades on.

"AWESOME IT WORKED!" Raph squealed.

"Yo dudes, I totally like need a babe…I'm off to da party, PEACE!" Splinter spoked and whizzed away and EPICED out of the room.


	14. C16 P2: I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE PREPARED

**Another's Notes: **I got an awesome idea to prologue this story! :D

**Chapter 16 PART 2: I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE PREPARED**

Falling…all she felt was falling.

_Ring a ring a rosies, a pocket full of posies…_

She'd never fell so much in her falling…it was the worst fall of her existence. It was a lucky thing I was still wearing my pink ballgown, it acted as a lovely parachute.

_Atishoo! Atishoo! We all fall down!_

THUD!

"Oh…that was a nice soft landing" she brushed her dress off and looked down, "OH DEAR!" she squeaked as she saw she'd landed atop 3 hyenas and she was in her turtle form still.

A lion cub about half her size bounded over. "TOTALLY RADICAL…you saved us"

Maryssa then heard a roar and a big lion roughly her size if she was down on all fours jump down. "SIMBA! MY SON! NALA! HIS FRIEND! YOU ARE OKAY! OH THNAK RAFIKI!" He turned to Maryssa, "Miss Turtle, I am in debt into you and I find you are trustworthy for you have saved my princely son! Please, come home with us!"

The one called Simab beamed. "YEAH! You gotta see our home!"

"I guess I really have nothing else to do" Maryssa shrugged and soon found the leader bow his head to her.

"I am Mufassa, king of Africa" he smiled warmly at her.

Maryssa curtseyed and spoke. "I am Maryssa Uda…Cursed turtle Shredder girl of New York"

"I've heard it's nice up there" Mufasa grinned, "Always wanted to go, but haven't had the chance yet" He then gestured to his back, "Come on, it will be quicker if you ride"

"Oh…okay" she smiled and climbed on, finding his fur well groomed and lovely and silky soft.

He began running, Simba and Nala by his side, keeping pace easily. "Nice dress by the way, Serabi used to have one just like it"

"Why thank you" she giggled, "You're so fast! It's like riding a motorcycle going about 90mph" she added as she could hear his strong purr even as he sped along.

They quickly got to the house in their cave and Nala went to her apartment. Maryssa could see many femaled lions lounging about.

Musaka sighed. "Oh, Cerabi is having a slumber again" he shook his head but then smiled at Maryssa, "Everything in my house is my kingdom, you may wander wherever you like…except the basement, you must never go there!"

"Why? What's down there?" Maryssa tilted her head curiously.

"My crazy uncle Scar claimed that as his domain…he often brings round his strange hyena friends…I think he hangs with the wrong crowds man" he spoke authoritively. "You must avoid that area…unless you need the bathroom…that's down there too"

"Well, I could do with washing my hands" she said and wandered down the dark dingy stairwell.

At the bottom, she peeked round and saw another dude lion…having a volcanic explosion party with his hyena friends. She could tell it must be fun for them, they were all singing and having a great time. She gasped though as she looked further beyond them and walked into his bedroom.

Inside was a terrible site.

_The cows are in the meadow, easting buttercups…_

"No!" She gasped.

In front of her was a million "I H8 MUFASA" posters and like three dartboards with his face on it with 20 darts in each board perfectly centre. Also, his bed wasn't made!

She quickly left, feeling almost sick from the awful sight.

As she exited the bedroom, she could see the dark colored lion going up on a magical rock propelled by green gas until he was in font of his moon shaped nightlight. There were a couple of hyenas making skeletal shadow puppets and one being an awesome dj.

They were all posing on this rock happily, celebrating his birthday.

His room was very big.

Rushing into the nearest free elevator, she flopped onto the floor of it and sighed in relief.

_A tossed shoe! A tossed shoe! We all jump ups!_

The elvator bungeed up to the main floor where she found Mufasa easting his five course dinner.

He took a sip of his fine wine and smiled at her. "Ah, Maryssa! How you doing my girl?"

"Mufass! You'd never believe what I saw! Skar is gonna kill you! I reckon he's gonna cause a stampede in the gorge whilest Simba's down there…then he'll throw you in and you'll die forcing Simba to run away and live in jungle, possible with the help of a pig and a shrimpy weasel, and then Rafiki, hit him on the head and he'll go home." Maryssa explained in as much detail as she could.

"What a fine imagination you have! Have you been reading Shakespar?" he chuckled. "Now my dear, it is late, it's time for bed, we'll probs have a big day ahead"

She went to her bed and went to sleep.

The next day, there WAS a stamped in the gorge and Simba WAS down there!

"MARYSSAHELPMESAVEMYSON!" Mufasa asked as Maryssa jumped on his back and again and road to the gorge.

She ninja leaped down into the stampede and landed in a tight gap, narrowly avoiding the giant antelope…seriously, they were like twenty foot tall.

"THERE! THERE! ON THAT TREE!" She pointed, and watched as Mufasa was epic.

She saved him and climbed towards Scar, but Maryssa could see the malice in Scar's eyes, even from a mile away.

She began to run, knowing she would have to catch Mufasa. She ran with all her speed, dodging buffalo, leaping over them and twisting into position.

Time slowed down.

_Fishes in the water, fishies in the sea…_

She was in the place. She knew in about five seconds she would be able to catch him.

Suddenly, a time hole opened behind her and sucked her in like a vacuum.

_We all jump up with a one, two, three!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" she screamed in unison with Simba as she saw the scene disappear.

She landed on her butt back in New York.

"DANG! Now they'll think _I_ died in that stampede!" she cursed. With a sigh, she flopped onto her back and went to sleep.

Mikey was brushing his teeth in front of the.

Raph came in and began brushing his teeth too, next to him. Unfortunately, they were both using opposite hands, so their spare was dangling betwixt them. Suddenly, both of their hands brushed, causing Mikey to freak out and rush away from Raph.

"What?" Raph asked, dropping his brush, "Is it the Shredder? You know that's Maryssa right?"

"DUD! YO TOUCHED MY HAND…THAT'S PRACTICALLY FIRST BASE…EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"Lol…Turtlecest" Don giggled, scrubbing his high knee.

Leo was still crying though. "Where's daddy? I miss him…doesn't he love us anymore?"

"He's….out" Don said. "Oh and by the way, he made me the new leader before he went, shifty eyes"

Leo continued wailing. "But…butt…I can't sleep without my night night kiss! Daddy always gives me that…Don, can you give me that seeing as your leader now"

"Alright, as long as it has nothing to do with hands….or feet"

"Ewwwwwwwwwww….no, lol" Leo walked away.

And now they were all ready for beddies, and so all the turtles went to bed, and soon they all went to sleep.

…

**Author's Notes**: This chapter is a parody about dumb crossovers I've seen appear out of nowhere in random stories that really didn't need them. This is as close to a Maryssa self insert as you'll get though, as there is no point in that with turtles…it would be as boring to parody as it is when done seriously.


	15. Chapter 17

**Ma Notes: Stuff gets real folks. STUFF GETS REAL.**

**Chapter 17**

The day had begun normal for the turtle brothers. A normal boring day.

Until…

"GUYS! Look what I found in the toilet!" Mikey waved a note around, quickly giving it to his leader.

Leo cleared his throat and began to read it out.

**Dear Losers,**

**You all suck and that is why we have returned.**

**All will be squashed by the foot!**

**Signed…ANONYMOUS!**

"Who's returning?" Don gasped, worried by the lack of information.

"Guys…what if….it's…." Raph murmured, also scared.

Leo jumped up "BISHOP! OF COURSE!"

"Dude….we must retaliate!" Mikey growled, grabbing a fresh piece of sewer paper and giving it to his brotherly leader of a leaderly brother.

Leo scribbled furiously on the paper for a moment then gave it to Mikey who ran back to the toilet and flushed it straight to Bishop's mail.

Let's just say a single emo tear was shed at Bishop's house party that night.

Going on with their boring lives, the turtles continued on…

And suddenly….

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMO OOOOOMMMMBBBBBOBOOOOMMMMMBBB OOOMMMMBOMOMOMOMBBBBOMOMOMOM O!

An expulsion of feet had occurred.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The FOOT ELITE demande.

"She's not her" Raph grumbled.

The dude called FOOT ELITE chucked "Oh we'll see….YOI!"

Like a million feet ninjas…no wait, more like 2, attacked the four borthers.

"NO WAY MAN!" Mikey shrieked, punching a foot ninja so hard in the face he collapsed forever.

A fight insured.

The FOOT ELITE began summoning his ninjary powers to locate the super spicial girl. They NEEDED her.

Leo threw a gun at the ninja and managed to hit him in the face.

"WHY YOU-!" FOOT ELITE yelled, poofing away all the feet ninjas present. "WE'LL BE BA-" and he was gone.

"Who was that?" Leo asked, scratching his head.

Don sighed, "I think it was just the mail man"

**MEANWHILE**

Maryssa awoke with a star. She was cold and pretty.

The sun was so sunny, it blinded her eyes...covering them, she squinted up and could just about see the local clock tower.

"8:30am? OMG! I OVER SLEPT!"

_Jump up turtle girl._

She got up and poofed into her human self. Cursing loudly, she jumped off the building she was on and landed like Spiderman on the ground.

Strolling merrily down the street, she was shocked to bump into an off-duty foot ninja.

"IT'S YOU!" he gasped, his masked face contorting almost into the scream.

"Um...yeah?" Maryssa urmed for a scond.

Suddenly, the FOOT ELITE ninja jumped out from behind a lamp post and grabbed her. "TOO BAD! I GOT YOU!" he laughed.

"What's this about? I've done nothing for you guys" Maryssa hiss.

The FOOT ELITE laughed a euphoric laugh, but it was tainted...tainted with a hinge of evil.

"Come you must" he said. "Only you can"

They ended up in a micromillisecond at FOOT HQ in NYC.

**FOOT HQ, NYC**

Jagaimo shoved Maryssa to the floor as soon as they were there, he'd held her pretty tight the whole journey.

She suddenly realized she was in a magical circle, and chains were clasped onto her that held her in place.

"Now Maryssa...or should I say SHREDYSSA" Jagaimo smirked.

Maryssa poofed into a Shredder with a yelp.

"NOW!"

A magical tornado began to swirl around her and a bunch of feet ninjas around the circle began to chant in Anime. It was so cool, in fact, if this had been a 3d movie, the cgi would have blown your mind away!

Jagaimo closed his eyes shut and levitated off the ground, using the magic in every born foot ninja to empower the girl into what they needed.

Maryssa screamed, her Shredder masked face hiding her pain. Her Shreddette spikes began to grow and her armored form started to look more dangerous. The pain was painful.

"NOW!" All the foot into the house screamed as one, the note of the no causing the girl Shredder to glow with her rainbow aura.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maryssa shrieked, her voice no longer sweet and peaceful...it was now filled with **_SPOILERS_** and suffering.

Her shredderific form collapsed to the ground and all the foot ninjas and all the foot men couldn't believe they could see Shredder again.

**MEANWHILE ON A STREET**

Out of a shop came Shredder. He was happy today. He had really needed a new belt, and the shop he got them from had a sale! So he got 3 for the price of 1. It had really made his day.

Suddenly, as he went past the local Starbucks, a pain ran through his soul. "OWWWWWWWW!" he groaned.

"You need a cuppa man?" A coffee guy...a barrissa?...offered from the Starbucks and gave Shredder a free cappaccio...this made Shredder happy. Could his day get any better?

"Thanks man" he said chugging the coffee, "I needed that"

At that moment, the clouds in the sky parted and rays of sunshine beamed upon his armor.

"Three works: Best. Day. EVER." Shredder smiled to himself and skipped happily down the street.

...

**Serious Notes**: Just thought I'd be serious here for a moment...Jagaimo (or FOOT ELITE as he's known for half this chapter) actually is the Japanese word for potato. He's taking the piss of pretentious Sue names...especially ones based off foreign words that they don't understand. Also this chapter is also taking the piss of the way some writers forget their own structure and forget to name certain chapters.


	16. Chapter 18: INSERT NAME HERE

**Novelist Jottings**: Hey again! I've decided to try out a new style of writing...MIND READING THIRD PERSON. I'm sure it will help y'all get the plot better or something...enjoy! PEACE!

**Chapter 18: INSERT NAME HERE**

A triumphant roat.

Pain. Oh so much Pain.

All slivers of innocence torn asunder.

Jagaimon edged forward, looking upon the slumped form in the circle. Still smoking. Still powerful.

He took another step.

And another.

And another.

The Shredder girl's eyes snapped open, all red, all powerful, all evil, but especially all red.

"Where are I?" She roared, levitating up, a deep purple and red berry coloured aura around her now deep dark almost spacey armor.

"You are here...our ONE TRUE Master" Jagamo bowed deeply at the Shreddyssa. _And that's EXACTLY what we planned! MWAHAHAHAHA! The turtles and not-our-master-Shredder will pay for their inoculations._

Shredyssa growled, "YOU DARE TO THINK AGAINST ME?!" _After all, I can read minds and stuff now._

"ALL HAIL MAYRISSA..." all the feet clapped and jeered.

"Tell me...TELL ME WHAT I AM!" Shredyssa shouted out. _That's not my name or title anymore...seriously, get it right._

"SHREDDYSSA...QUEEN OF THE FEET"

_Good._ Shreddyssa smirked under her mask "Good...now my first order of action...LET'S CONQUER NEW TORK" _I've always wanted to say that MWAHAHAHA!_

Jagamio rose and looked at his Queen. "But Queen...how?" _Seriously...I can't see this working even if you are the most powerful Shredder ever...the turtles will probs stop you and stuff._

Shreddysa let a flame engulf her, soon becoming a flaming cape of pure malice. "Oh...I know they'll come, and so will that loser Shredder, but let me say this...the city can not survive millions of feet trampling them" _Ooh! I can't wait! It will be like that stampede with Simba and me and Mufasa in...but without us MWAHAHAHAH!_

EVIL POOF!

"Oh dammit!" Shredd...er, I guess, EVIL!Maryssa growled. _Why did I have to become so UGLY?_

Stood before the foot ninjas was a newly fashioned evil Maryssa. Her hair was deep raven onyx colored and her eyes blood red. Her clothes were leather and spiky as heck. Oh...and she had like really sharp nails and fangs. And her rainbow aura had become a blackest evil knight's aura.

"No our queen" Jagaimo bowed and arrowed. _You look as beautifiul as you look deadly._

"GO MY NINJAS! GET THE CITY!" _Like now._

YES QUEEN MARYSSA! _WE LOVE YOU QUEEN OF THE FETT._

* * *

Shredder had just sat down for a quick jacket potato at his favorite eatery: SPUDULIEK. _Nomnomnom...I can't wait to chow down._

Suddenly, the turtles bust out of his spud.

_That's not spud I liek :(_ Shredder emoed.

_Shredder? What is he doing here?_ "Shredder? SWhat are you doig here?" Leo deemed.

Shredder sighed. "Oh nothing...anything up?" _Srsly...U'll b sry if dstrbd me 4 nuthin._

"Something awful happened my dearest brother!" Raph yelled out. _It's worse than burnt toast!_

"OMG! WHAT BRO?" Shredder leaned forward. _Is it Maryssa? OMG She could be hurt or worse...in love with HIM!_

Don cut in. "WE DIDN'T GET OUR MILK TODAY!" _And I needed that for...uh, EXPERIMENTS!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "That's terrible" Shredder lamented.

"Oh yeah, and Maryssa's gone" Raph added. _But she does that you know...man do I like pickled beets._

Don't worry Shredder.

AND THEN A TIDAL WAVE OF NINJAS ATTACKED THE FIVE! OH AND THE ELITE NINJA JAGAIMO WAS SURFING ON THE TOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"What is the meaning of this!?" Shredder shouted. _What is the meaning of this?_

Jagaimoi landed effortlessly in front of him. "WE don't serve YOU any MORE and we all must SERVE out QUEen." _And she'll be here soon...Teeheeheeheeheehee..._

"Come on turtles! Let's kick their cands!" Shredder struck a pose. _We can soooooooo beat them._

_Hummm hummm hummm hummm hummmm hummmmmmmmmmmm._ Leo cried out suddenly. "BUT HOW CAN WE...DADDY IS STILL GONE WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Don't remind me! Boohooo...now I'm sad :(" _WAAAAAHHHHHHHH NONONONONONONONO BOOOOHOOOOOOOO WAHHHH!_ Shredder bowed his head before glaring up and pointing at the ninjas. "YOUR GONNA PAY BUDDIES!"

The five turtles and Shredder ran forward and began to fight. Ninjas were everywhere...all of them had to face a lot...like fivehundred each!

Raph leapt at a youngling Foot Ninja...he was barely out of Ninjling age and had quite rapidly been forced into the ranks quickly...his name was Teriyaki and he was a mere and meek black belt in ninja arts and stuff. But what was special about Teri (HIS NICKNAME!) was he was still pure of heart for the great war had not bonded into him yet.

Raph stumbled at the last flip in his leap and fell in front of the jouvenile ninja. He sensed Teri's inexperience and huffed...and easy target.

"You're DEAD kid" he growled, a psychopathic grin appearing upon his mouth.

Teri took up a pose, a offensive, but more defensive in a way...and held his lowly ninja weapon threateningly at Raph...his ninja trident.

Poor Teriyaki steadied his breath, beginning to prepare himself for fight. _Right Teri...this is it...you gotta fight the tough guy...oh...why do I have to do this like a few months before Christmas...if I die, I won't get my pressies...WAIT! I DIDN'T GET MY TRAINSET LAST YEAR! SANTAN! HOW COULD YOU! SANNNNNNNTTTTAAAAAAAAA-WAAAAHHHH!_

And with that Teriyaki ran off home to cry all night and day for a week.

"Heh heh heh...I sure showed him!" Raph rubbed his hands together in a clapping like motion but up and down clapping or something...dunno what the motion is called but lots of things do it you know...like dust clapping or something?

Jagaimo growled as she saw a group of ninjas following fight etiquette...only one attacking at once against Donatello and his legendary bo. "OIOIOIOIOIOI! Nekap, Shazam, Woody, Loser, Punchinator, Sourdough, and Wendy! Kick it and quit his turtle butt!" _Morons...urg...Oh no wait! I was fighting Shredder...Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeesaaaaaaaawww wwww...!_ he thought quickly as he banged Shredder's helmet like a gong with his fist.

Shredder spun away and speedily, almost at sonic speed, punched the rouge Elite Ninja in the face.

BOOM! MARYSSA!

"I AM HERE!" Maryssa announced loudly. _Heh... Magical underwear._

_Maryssa? NOOOOOOOO..._ "NoooooO! Not you too!" Mikey squelched.

"YES! ME TOOO!" _Mwahahaha!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!""""""""

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNUNUNUNUNUN.**

She poofed into a turtle...but not just any turtle...an EVIL turtle. _Mwahahaha...foools...oh, and I've always hated Donatello! MWAHAHA!_

"HEEEYYYY! That was way too harsh...I've always liked you best!" Donny hughed himself.

"HAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" The other four turtles maned back.

Shredder floated up to Maryssa and grabbed her turtle hands. He inspected the flaming shell and sighed. "Maryssa, I've walked the path of evil...it's bad. You need to come about yourself to rise out of this faze...only then will you wind back your soul!" _I hope she still likes ma face._

_Maryssa poofed back into a shredder, her deep bulky armor shinning in the sun. Her eyes spiked for a moment. "It is you who be wrong Shred-uh...LOSER!"_ _She cactused._ I'm never going back...never! "YOU! YOU! YOU! You wanna trick me! She is me and I is she...Evil was meant for me doofus! THIS IS MARYSS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL HAIL QUEEN OF THE FEET!"

Now the other turtles flew up to join the pair, Jagaimo stuck on the ground only able to watch. All of the other ninjas were dead.

Maryssa flared to life, her whole turtle form now made of firey fire. "THIS IS THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!" Maryssa flamed.

And like a firework, she shot into Leo and tried to explode. But instead, she kicked him in the face and attacked Shredder next.

Leo went flying back into an apartment block, which soon expired as he was flung into it at a treemendous speed...it was dead. As were the people inside.

She was just that evil now.

Shredder was punched so hard in the face, that his favorite restaurant SPUDULIEK exploded from the intense energy. His soul cried forever. This meant his levitation shut off and he plummeted into teh graveyard that now was his childhood.

Next was Don's turn in this evil ballet. He used his bo as a helicopter and kicked at her face, but she easily dodged.

"Don...I know your weakness...you don't want me to use it do you?" Maryss smirked.

Don's eyes widened, "How did you know I was scared of Boat houses?"

"Urm...well...uh...Whateva!" She shrugged and punched him in the sell, flinging him to the nearest New York Boat House. He shivered for weeks after that.

She poofed into EVIL!Maryssa as she turned to face Raoul.

Raf shuddered as he looked into her face. So evil. "Maryssa, honey...your still thar...I'm sorry, please, forgive me! I didn't ever want to hurt you...but I was stupid...please, I want you back for good"

Maryssa glared harder. "NEVER...you betrayed me, and worse, you LIED to me...you can look right at my UGLY HORRIBLE HUMAN FACE and tell me it's "pretty" or "beautiful"...WELL, I know, U R A LIER!"

She didn't give him a chance to respond, and punched him down into the road below, onto an unsuspecting public bus, and destroying the thing instantly. As it exploded around the tough guy, he crashed in the road and sent a shockwave of epic proportions, knocking down all the shops for miles.

Not even turning to face Mickey, she weaved her hand and he was hit so hard with the force of a million face punches, he plummeted upon Raphie like the failure he is.

"And with that, I take my leave" she gloated, turning to find Shredder back in her path.

His eyes glowed with the pain of a million destroyed SPUDULIEKs... "I won't let you!" he growled, "You're going down witch!"

She chuckled, levitating a car up to their level. "Don't go NUTS...mwahaha, get it?" She cackled as she hurled the car at his crotch, he went shooting down at a tremendous speed and was clutching his groin in agony. It was so bad he was rushed to the intensive care unit immediately.

At that moment, some guy walked past on the street.

Raph grimaced then shook his fist as hard as he could at the retreating Feet Queen. "I'LL KILL YOU SOOOOOO HARD IT PUTS YOU STRAIGHT INTO A GRAVE AND BURIES YOU!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Said the guy and he ran away with Raph chasing him down the street.

...

**Notes**: I recently read a fic where a fight quickly went from goofy to dark by adding a line along the line of "x was destroyed...as were the people inside" This inspired this HIGHLY DESTRUCTIVE fight as dark really isn't the thing for this story XD

The mind reading 3rd person is also a parody of something some newbies do to allow you to know everything about their awesome sue...I just kicked it into overdrive and did it for everyone.

Also gotta love dem generic villainous descriptions of EVIL!Maryssa's forms haha... ;)

Until next time!


	17. Chapter 19: Always in Your Side

**Chapter 19: Always in Your Side**

**I will luck dictation that means I don't have to write this any more I can just speak it this will be well easy it will XO let's say we start this chapter with Marissa no way shredder and you'll like to do what hit me and then he said earlier that it was nice that he looks around and see the apocalyptic city but only within the couple blocks around him because Marissa doesn't want to destroy the city just 11 so that means she only destroy some shops and stuff as a warning and when she returns job shall get everyone to build her a giant statue or something and I'll be selloffs them that she will be remembered forever and suitable eternally rejoice yeah that sounds good no way how do I stop this thing no add**

"AAAAAARRRRHGGGGHGHGHGHGHGHGH !" Maryssa grumbled. "They kild our ninjas...except Teriyaki...what a wimp!"

"My Shreddyssa" Jagaimo spoke Elitely (LOL) as he beheld the evil beauty of her Shredder form. "You are aware of your..._Powers_...are you not?"

"OF COURSE FOOL! Which power would that be insect? You know...to say...remind me of them in perfect clarity" Shraryssa folded her bladed armed sharply.

Jag sighed and threw up some powder to illustrate the explanation awesomely.

_A shape of the Shredder appeared._

"**As of the first Shredder and all his descendants and anyone dressed as him...**" Jag spoke with mystic force.

_The Shredder smoke picture morphed into a Shredder before some feet ninjas._

"**...They have always ruled the foot...IN ANY SENSE...And this is where the power comes into play...**"

_The Shredder imagery showed a swirly portal with Shredder before it._

"**As a Shredder, you can easily tap into the foot network...into their ****_dimension_**** and pull out as many of the millions of foot ninjas within. The most any Shredder has accomplished at once is a million in the great wars...but you know, you can totally do this now**" Jag finished and watched the image.

_The picture showed Ninjas jumping from the portal to the Shredder. Then it all poofed away._

"Wait...to be the queen of the feet...I'll need to beat that record!" Maryssa huffed. "I know! I'll summon a million and one ninjas RIGHT NOW!"

Jag took a single step back.

As Shredyssa began to focus on the Shredder powers to summon ninjas, a realisation hit her...really REALLY HARD.

"OW!" she complained.

_Wait...WAHT am I doing...how did I go from deciding betwixt my true loves and living the life of three different forms to THIS...I'm...I'm terrible...and my face is ugly too._ She thought as she poofed into her evil gothic spikey leatherette Maryssa form. The flaming cape smoked away as tears began to plop.

Jagaimo hissed and backed off further. "NO! You must forget this! Queens don't cry!"

"Well...I'M NOT MY QUEEN ANYMORE!" she shrieked, the evil ebbing out of her and back into the sarcofoghis of the Shredder. But not just ANY Shredder...the one first only true first Shredder. "I .WON' . !" SHE YELLED AND ZAPPED HIM WITH HER MARYSSA RAY OF GOODNESS AND NICE STUFF.

JAGAIMO SCREAMED AND HIT THE ANCIENT STONE WALL OF THEIR BASE...BEFORE THE ANTE CHAMBER WHERE THE TOMB OF THE FIRST SHREDDER WAS. "NO! WE MADE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?"

"YOU FORGOT ONE THING MATE...I'M MARYSSA UDA!"

And with that she used all her powers to explode the temple and destroy Jagaimo and all evil of the Shredder. As the rubble was left, all the foot ninjas were released from the prison dimension the original Shredder had forced them into back in ancient times. They all cheered and hugged Maryssa. Let's just say it was a very big hug. AHHHHHHH.

* * *

**TURTLES LAIR, NYC**

Back at the turtles lair, Shredder was sat on the sofa watching a B movie with Rafael.

"Yo Bro, pass the popcorn" Shredder smirked below his helmet.

Raph smiled in response and gave it to him and he proceeded to eat it.

Suddenly, Shred shivered as a strange wave ran through him. "Duuuuuude...it felt like someone destroyed a Shredder heritage" he mumbled.

"Neh...whatevs...wasn't affecting you anyway" Raph shrugged and chugged some of their milk they had just stole back from the milkman.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN NYC**

Somewhere in NYC, a new hip and happening Splinter strolled down the street. So awesome.

"Yo man...were are all the babes?" he asked the person in front of him in a bus queue.

The person turned and...

...

...

..

IT WAS CARLY NOTOME!

She was in that one hour a day she could be normal person. But she only had like 14 minutes left...and the bus ride home was 13 minutes but only if there was NO DELAYS.

"SORRY FOLKS, BUS IS BORKED!" Bus driver man yelled. "NEXT BUS IN HALF AN HOUR! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

"NO!" Carly gasped. "I need to get home" she looked at Splointer in all his ratty awesomeness.

"Yo dudette...you look seriously RATastic!" He spoked and flicked his tail thoughtfully.

Carly hurmed for a moment. "Yes I will go on a date with you!" she blushed lightly.

"AWESOMELY RATICAL DUDE!" Splinter pulled out some shades.

Giving the diamond ones to Carly, they jumped on his motorcycle and sped towards Carly's home apartment place meh whatever.

They went in and had fun.

* * *

Maryssa opened her pretty ass eyes.

She was laying on her bed in the lair. Her ceiling had a poster with the text "**CHOOSE OR LOSE**" on it. Shuddering, she sat up and sighed. Ugly mode again.

Inspecting her clothing in the mirror, she grimaced. No, her clothes were unfashionable again. Clicking her fingers, her clothes magically morphed into a sweet pair of jean shorts, a pink dress top with a black belt, and black leather boots.

"Much better" she sighed, tying her hair into pig tails.

She walked out of her room to see the two guys she didn't really want to face right now. Donatello and Shredder.

Leo was busy talking to all the brothers to notice her unease. "So as you know, we have officially become adopted brothers to the Shredder...it'll be awesome!"

Mikey began to cry with joy, hugging the Shredder and loving his new bro.

Maryssa frowned, noticing they were all pre-occupied to notice her! "HOW DARE YOU!" she spoked and stormed away to her house.

"NO WAIT!" Don yelled after her, "The cures...it's making her more anger"

* * *

Sh'Okanabo appeared in his spaceship in the blink of an eye, right in the space area above New York.

"MAWAHAAHAHA" he mwahaed, "FOOLS! I may not have been able to take over/destroy? the world in the future, but surely I can do it here...IN THE PAST! MWHAHAHA!"

He shadowed over the world, grinning widely and loling at the world below, but mainly AT NEW YORK!

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!

"Yessssss...and I sense there may be..._kin_ here..." he frowned in thought but moved to his jean seeds. "Time to pay n' play kids" he pointed at New York itself!

He warped down to mainstreet I guess?

It was high noon and people were on their lunch break so weren't on the street.

"I need...well, uh...um...oh yeah! A test subject!" he laughed and pointed into the sewers. "Form _below_!"

He jumped into the nearest manhole cover and landed into the turtles lair. Specifically, the living room.

"Yo Sh'okanabo dude!" Mikey mock saluted him from the couch.

He hissed and went into the kitchen.

Maryssa was there.

He offered her a pod but she grimaced and told him she'd been evil and her plot arc was now focussed on choosing or losing. He was sad. But then he stole all the food in the fridge and teleported back to his ship. SUCCESS!

* * *

Carly made it back to her house with Splinter. His bike had been soooooooo fast that she still had 13 minutes of humanhood left.

They'd played a few games on her retro N64 and now she had 8 minutes left. But then she'd baked cookies with him...2 minutes left.

Soon it was the final minute.

She was a little nervous, but told him everything was alright. What surprised her was when he told her he knew...his EPIC powers had told him and soon, she poofed into the most beautiful white rat ariel there had ever been...wings and all!

It was truly Splinter's angel. They were so happ they flew off into the sunset together.

AND THEN SH'OKANABO'S SHIP CAPTURED THEM!

...

**Me Notes: **The first part of the chapter WAS actually dictated as I got a new computer and found my writing program had a dictate option available. Though it was usable, I was taking the piss because you can get it to put punctuation and stuff in, but it can get it wrong and often just sounds waffley.

This chapter was also a parody of that moment when some authors change their mind on who the villains actually are and change the plot entirely at random and where it was going completely u-bends.

Hope you all enjoyed it! :D More to come sometime (I can't say when, stuff has been very busy for me)


	18. CHAPTER 20! CHOOSE OR LOSE!

******GAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DIS IS EPIC!1111!**

**Chapter 20! CHOOSE OR LOSE!**

Sh'Okanabo GLARED AT THE PAIR.

"DON'T WORRY BABE, i WILL PROTECT you" Splinter EPICS.

cARLY SHOOK HER HEAD. "nO, I KNOW HIM!"

DUNDUDNDUNDUNDUNDUDNUDNUDNUD NDNUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNUNUNUNUN!

"SAY WHAT!" SPLINTER SPINTERED.

"You see, urm...well, he's my daddy" Carly humphed, turning her back on Sh'Okanabo. "He left me when I was a kid, just as the family curse hit...I mean...he used to be a human too! LOOK AT HIM NOW! JUST LOOK HIM!"

Sh'Okanabo sighed. "It's true. Each year of our life after the curse hits grants us less and less time as a human, and once your like 30...it's gone FOREVER!"

"More like 25" Carly squeaked annoyedly.

"Whao, this is weird" Splinter stroked his smooth and silk mane out of his eyes.

Sh'Okanabo smirked. "But since I'm not human anymore..." he glinted his evil eyes and stroked one of the pods.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MOM?!" Carly shrieked.

Sh'oky was saddened for a microscope. "She...dies in a black whole."

Carly hissed (Rats do that right?) and pulled Splinter away from him. "Don't let him pod you!"

"TOO LATE!" The alien warlord cackled and podded them right after she said that.

In an instant, the gene seeds bonded with the ratty forms and created...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

two ratty forms.

WAH WAH WAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

* * *

_In a mist...a fog, a rainbow haze that engulfed her, yet kept her as one._

_She looked up and saw...a shoe. She guessed it symbolized the lack of the foot._

_Mikey's head rolled on by, screaming out "DUUUUDDEEEE" and this didn't seem weird. It was only when Don's left hand collided with Leo's Shell that Maryssa though something odd was aFOOT._

_A tree blossomed from Raph's toes and became a beautiful jean tree, pairs of jeans hanging off, some spotted with ink and others white as light. She could see that it meant some sort of alien infection was coming._

_Suddenly, her pink ballgown got snagged on the tree from the clothes line it was drying on, and slowly burned away as the ink got onto it._

_"OH NO..." she gasped. She knew that the dress Carly had gave her burning only meant ONE THING. "Carly is infected! And the alien also caught Splinter who is her true love now and I need to save them! I better..."_

_A wave of posters came shooting in and she was sinking. All of them said "CHOOSE OR LOSE!" on them and had pictures of Raphael and Shredder on._

_Their voices echoed around her as they both grew like 10ft tall and both extended thier hands to her._

_"_**_CHOOSE OR LOSE...MARYSSA! I DARE YA!_**_" Raph smirked, his teeth fangy and evil eyes._

_"_**_NO MARYSSA...CHOOSE OR LOSE!_**_" Shredder stressed at her, his eyes now blue and caring._

_The other 3 turtles appeared behind their two brothers and began chanting._

**_CHOOSE OR LOSE!CHOOSE OR LOSE!CHOOSE OR LOSE!CHOOSE OR LOSE!CHOOSE OR LOSE!_**

**_CHOOSE OR LOOSE?_**

**_LOSE OR CHOOSE?  
SHOULD SHE CHOOSE?_**

**_OR SHOULD SHE LOSE?_**

_"NO!" She shrieked, flailing in a sheet._

* * *

"NO!" She shrieked, flailing in a sheet.

She bolted up only to see the CHOOSE OR LOSE poster above her bed. She felt...well, weaker. The curse was taking it's toll. But the mainly the decision. Her dreams had all ben like that recently.

"HEY MARYSSA!" Raph yelled. "CHOOSE OR LOSE!"

"WHAT?" She yelled, running out to see what the heck he was on about.

Shredder was holding one pizza, and Raphael the other. SYMBOLISM.

"Maryssa, Raph and I ordered a couple of pizzas. You'd better CHOOSE..." Shredder began.

"Or LOSE out on it all" Raph smirked.

Maryssa merely screamed and ran out the wall like in a looney toons cartoon, leaving a beautiful hole in her beauty.

"What's eating her?" Raph shrugged.

Shredder also shrugged. "Dunno...it wasn't even much of a choice. Both the pizzas are pepperoni"

WAH WAH WAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHHHHH .

* * *

Sh'Okanabo laughed. His minions were ready.

Splinter, now the coolest kanabo of them all, was stood there, darkass purple with lots of awesome horns and spikes...oh and like a spikey-ass tail and like blood red eyes under some of the reddest shades ever! YEAAAAHHHHHHH!

Carly was next to him, a beautiful lilac and with demon wings, massive spikes, and hugeass claws and her tail was zigzaggy and awesome. She also now had like fangs stuck out and stuff.

"PS sunlight will give you sunburn" Sh'Okanabooboo quickly told them.

"But master...we both have fur" Splinter stated. "The sun can't get us if we wear our shades AND have fur"

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!" Sh'Okers pulled out his own shades. "TO EART!"

Carly shrieked like a harp and divebombled at New York central. Splinter used his awesome to fly down too. Sh'okanana sighed. He'd just hafta teleport.

* * *

**MARYSSA'S P.O.V.**

I was now in a park. A park in central New York...what was it called...oh yeah! Theodore Roosevelt Park! OF COURSE!

BADUMDUM CHHHHHHHHH!

That was, I was sat there, sad and confusled. How could I CHOOSE or LOSE...it's like, terrible and stuff.

Oh well, maybe if I need to LOSE, I can just go to a casino!

BADUMDUM CHHHHHHHHH!

Standing, I strolled along into CENTRAL PARK and ended up at TURTLE POND.

How ironic...I was at turtle pond...as a Shredder.

Now all I need is some trutle soup and the image will be prefect.

BADUMDUM FLUUUUUuuuuuuushhhhhh...

"MA...ryssssssss...zzzzzaaaaaaaa" an evily evil voice slurred my personal name.

Turning, I was sholked to see 3 obviously alien genetic mutations...one a Splonter, one a Curly and one an alien warlord dude who looked related to Catly somehow!

The only way this could get worse would be...

0800-U-R-HUMAN-POOF!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!

WAHWAHWAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As I poofed, the warlord dude, who looked oddly familiar, covered his eyes in obvious pain. "AHHHHHHHH! AN UGLY HUMAN! KILL EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!"

I knew it.

I knew my ugliness would bring the end to New York.

And it's all because of my curse...

NO! NOT THAT CURSE SILLY!

I'm referring to the curse of my HORRIBLE HUMAN FACE!

Dang...I can't summon Raf...we got divorced. I'm in trouble.

So she did the only thing she could.

Maryssa Uda, secretely future queen of Fein' Dörme but unknown by all, took two steps forward towards the aliens and yelled out.

"YOU SUCK!"

Yeah that showed them.

"That was mean...OKAY, seeing as you are immensely powerful and stuff, I shall leave New York...for like an hour! Bring your arm and we can fight for control!"

Carly hissed again, a slightly evil sad look on her features. "MA ryssss zaaaa...donnnnnnnnnn huuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr mmaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Unfortunately, kanabo was a long lost dialect, so Maryssa could only understand her name.

I realised I was royally awesome, even with my UGLY FACE.

I had to go home. I need my army to fight.

Oh, and I left a chocolate bar in the fridge, someone will eat that if I'm not there.

BADUMDUMMMM...Meh whatever.

Running into the lair, I saw Don working on his old dekanaboinator...like that will ever come in useful!

WAHWAHWAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH!

"Guys...SPLINTER and Carly WERE MADE INTO MINOTAURS!"

"Dang" Mikey hexed. "I thought we booted Sh'Okalameass's ass back in da year, dummm, like a hundred years from now or something...how'd he get them?"

I shrugged, "Give it five, then we gotta go fight" I bounded over to the fridge only to find...

NOTHING.

NOT EVEN DON'S SKANKY CHEESES!

"GUYS! THE FOOD...IT WAS STOLED!"

"Yeah, check this" Leo chucked a paper airplant at Maryssa and when I caught it I read it aloud.

"HA HA! ALL UR FOOD R BELONG TO THE KANABO ARMY MWAHAHAH! Signed Carly's dad, aka Sh'okanabo, aka the awesome guy, aka the alien dude warlord who will rule the earth one day"

"My...chocolate..." I mumbled, flamed engulfing my eyes like anime. "Now this is personal" I declared.

I glared over at Raph as he folded his arms. HOW DARE HE! He don't care at all!

**RAPHAEL'S POV**

I folded ma arms only to sense ma girl's glare. How many times can a dude say sorrow to da chick he loves?

Whatever.

**SHREDDER'S POV**

HAHA! YOU ARE LOSING BRO!

AHAHAHA...MARYSSA IS STEAMED CAUSE YOU DON'T CARE...I'M SO GLAD SHE DIDN'T GLARE AT ME!

**NORMAL POV**

The four turtles, one shredder and one femme walked up to the street on central park, ready for a fierce battle.

You can't wait for the battle!

Sh'Olando warped down, arriving just as Carly and Splinter swooped in.

"You!" Maryssa pointed at the dude.

"Me?"

"YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU STOLE MY CHOCLATE"

Sh'Okers loled. "AWWW YEAH! AND IT WAS NICE TOO!"

Maryssa forced a poof into a Sherdder and pointed her gauntlet at him. "EVERYONE KILL HIM NOW!"

A Shredder prodded Raph and boasted "See, she chose a Shredder as her battle form...she likes me more"

"NO WAY!" Raph protoed

"YES WAY!"

"SHUT UP AND ATTACK" Maryssa demanded the two who did so. At that moment, her curse poofed her back to turtle form.

"HA! See, she liked me!"

Shredder stopped. "NO! ME!"

"NO! ME!" Raph graled.

Again, a poff and Maryssa turned into a human.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she cursed.

"EH? What does that mean?" Raph asked Shredder.

Shredder shiftied his eyes and stated. "UM...it means...SHE LIKES ME!"

Sh'okana stared confusedly at the pair. "Is there a problem?" he looked back at his awaiting kanabo drones. "I mean...we wanna fight and stuff"

"NO/YES!" they both yelled.

Maryssa huffed, stomping forward to the kanabob lord. "You. Dead."

He looked scared but soon laughed. "Yeah, right"

She glowed and glowed and glowed her eyes. A pure raunbow aurora flowing around. "Wanna bet?"

"KANABO! ATTACK HER!" he shrieked, scared of the girl.

Carly, of course, leapt forward and began an epic battle with her "best" frind.

"Each of my forms...they have too many weaknessed" Maryssa huffed, her chest pounding and rising with each breath she took. "But..."

She dodged a Carly attack, those evil laser eyes trying to kill her. There were a lot of laser eyes.

"WEAAAAAAKSSSSSSSSS AAAAASSSSSSS" Carly houted out.

Maryssa closed her eyes and focussed. "But...If I combine all three of my forms...I could...I dunno...win?" She felt the turtly shell energy taking her over as well as the spirit of the shredder. They added ancient armor atop her human form, powering her up.

She now floated there, a turtle themed battle armor, shredder helmet and shredderific wings upon her back.

"I'm sorry carly, but I think you're gonna lose/die" Maryssa humbly spoked.

Carly cakled madly and merely attacked.

Summoning her weapon, a pair of sais with shredder gauntlets on obviously, she took on a ready pose.

"HOI!" she calmeed herself, seeing Xarly fly straight at her.

"YOU CAN'T WIND!" Carly yelled in plain english.

"YES I CAN!" Maryssa stabbed at her friends face, a single tear escaping her eyes.

She opened her now closed eyes to see Carly plummeting, back in human form, no chance of survival.

She saw a single fraze be whisped from her friends mouth.

**CHOOSE OR LOSE.**

"NONONONOMONONONONONONO" Maryssa thrashed wildly. "I don't get it!" she yelled.

Choose Carly? Of course, what was there to lose?

Lose Carly? How could she even choose that.

All these chooses and loses were making her head spin.

**CHOOSE OR LOSE.**

Carly was about 100ft from the ground now, her rat tail flowing beautifully behind her. Her fur was furiously shaking as she fell and Maryssa knew if she didn't save her in like a minute, she'd die forever.

**Choose or lose...**

**Lose or choose...**

Suddenly, Splinter leapt up, kanabo curse gone and caught Carly out the air, sending a knowing glare at Maryssa.

Maryssa got herself to the ground and looked down sadly.

"You **CHOOSE** poorly Maryssa...you **LOSE**" Splinter klaked loudly and bounced away with Carly.

Suddenly she collapsed weakly, as a human and felt her life energy leaving her.

Don ran over and scanned her. "NO!" he squealed. "Maryssa...you've got to **CHOOSE **or you'll **LOSE **EVERYTHING!" He felt a tar in his heart "Your time is up...you're dying."

**CHOOSE...**

**...LOSE. :(**

**The end?**


	19. Chapter 21: CHOOSE OR LOSE!

**Serious Notes: Yeah, last chapter was a bit of a troll, hence why I said nothing. I was taking the mic of those stories that throw random cliff hangars to get attention, or just those that end themselves badly and on an uncertainty. We are sadly nearing the end of Maryssa though, I have the rest pretty much written, so there is one more chapter after this and something I will tag on the end as extra.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: CHOOSE OR LOSE!**

Sh'Okanabo watched sorrowly as the girl collapsed and was said to be dying.

"I never wanted this" he lamented, "I only wanted to win and take over...never to hurt anyone" tears began to shed from his now not so evil eyes.

Maryssa shakily reached up to him, taking his purple clawhand. "Du...don't..." she whispers, sending a small amount of energy to him which morphed him back to a human. "St...st...still...huh...huh...hope"

And she fainted.

As her hand fell away, he slowly morphed back to his kanabo form.

Shredder shoved Raph, "Give up! Then I can save her!"

"NO WAY! YOU!" the red headed turtle growled back.

"Guys...she's got like...an hour or two left...I have a solution!" Don grinned, picking up the human and carrying her off.

* * *

I open my eyes...the ceiling looks funny. "IS this real life?" I whisper.

"YUP!" Don smirked.

Sitting up, I stiffen. I'm in...a...a...a...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOO OO! I'M NOT READY!"

Don placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Maryssa...you'll die if you don't"

The human began to cry depply. She was sat in a room in a pure white wedding dress.

"Brides don't cry" Don stated seriously. "Man up!"

"Thanks...I needd that" she sniffed, "Bit...I can't CHOOSE...I'll...I'll LOSE"

"This is the only way girl...you're practically on your deathbed right now...the wedding is set, you just need to walk up the alter and choose"

CHOOSE...LOSE.

But...butt...but...

Shaking my head, I shuddered. "But I CAN'T"

"Don't make this a shotgun wedding" Leo added, popping in the door just to say that then he left.

"Don't worry Maryssa...Carly and Splinter get married first, so you can gether yourself then it's your turn."

MEANWHILE

Splinter looked lovingly at Carly. "We're getting married"

LATER

Carly was walking down the aisle, in her beautiful wedding dress that was really lacey and stuff. She did a spin and found SPlinter offer her his paw. She took it and they began the ceremony.

Sh'Okanabo, being the lord of the Kanabo, agreed to wed them.

The ceremony went perfectly fine with no hitches, and soon it was Maryssa's turn.

Don literally had to push her down the aisle as she froze up.

"Come on Maryssa...you gotta do it dudette" Mikey moaned as he pushed harder.

Maryssa shuddered, still in human form. If she couldn't decided...then it was decided for her that whatever she next poofed into was her true loves form and she would mary the one instantly as that was celery of her true love form and was meant to be.

"Shredder...shredder...shredder...shredder..." Shredder chanted under his breath, all his hands crossed and even his feet did that too.

Raph meanwhile was screaming in his head.

Maryssa now stood betwixt the two.

Raph...

Shredder...

Choose?

Lose?

AND THEN AN EXPLOSION HAPPENED AND A SUPER AWESOME NINJA IN HIGH TECH ARMOR JUMPED IN!

"I don't know if it's too late...but I, SHADESTRIKE, object! Now yield or I shall be forced to defeat you with my ULTIMATE ATTACKMACE!" The dude said in a deep but smooth voice, a few rough flecks in it but otherwise the nicest voice Maryssa had heard for a long while...besides her own...

Shredder sighed, "How come every thyme I try to have my wedding...it gets destroyed?"

"CAUSE IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE! HAHA!" Raph jeered.

Shadestrike saw Shredder and Raph pulling out their weapons and LOLed. "You cannot defeat me! For I, Shadestrike, not only wield the bestest wepon: the attackmace, but I also wield the ultimate defence...THE DEFENSESCYTHE!" He held up his double ended mace and then poofed into his hand a double ended scythe...clearly they were full of power as they glowed a powerful aura of power and power.

"Dang" Raph gasped "HEEEEEEEESSSSSS TOO POWERFUL!"

Shredder glared at their three bros. "Dudes...why aren't you helping us?"

Don sighed and lemonted. "We are just poorly written characters"

"Oh yeah you're right!" Shredder and Raph agreed.

"ENOUGH!" THE Shadstrike puffed up and waved his attackmace, sending everyone 'cept Maryssa flying. It was awful, there were piles of feet everywhere.

Maryssa looked at the ninja duded in ore. "Who are you? Why do you want _me_?"

"HAHA! I, SHADESTRIKER, AM HERE TO TAKE YOU AS I, SHADESTRIKE'S, TRUE AND ONLY LOVE!" he bellowed, taking Maryssa's hand and flying away with her atop his mystical defencescyth.

The whole way there, Maryssa's soul prodded at Shadestrike's, sensing an odd power she had never felt before (Yeah she can do that by the way).

Maryssa ahemed loudly and slowly spoke. "So why me? You could've taken Carly...or even Donatello! So why me?"

"Don't you see? THIS IS YOUR STORY!" he laughed. "To be the ultimate manperson, I need to have YOU!" holding up his attackmace, he grinned. "My mighty attackmace is fueled by bad fictions, and everytime a fangirl thinks of a pairing, my Defencesythe is ultimately empowered!"

"OMG...that makes you unbeatable!" she gasped. "But...where did you come from?"

With a grin...BACKSTORY!

_Once upon a ninjatime, in ancient Asia somewhere, a lone ninja was poofed into existence when a throwing star collided with a smokepellet at like a million miles an hour. Upon creation, he found he was immortal and stuck at the sweet age of 21, so he could drink and stuff._

"MY WORD! We're the same age!" Maryssa gasped more gasped.

_He also had magical powers...and was a big fan of some of the fanfictions around that era. But whimsical powers were at play, and when he wrote a fiction himself, he found he became more powerful. One day, a lightning storm hit and at the stroke of 8:88pm, a thunderbolt hit one of his best war fanfictions around...and when the fire and smoke cleared his house, the ninja found his newest creation and bestest weapon ever to be created: The attackmace._

_Inspecting the glowing mystical weapon, he found it could never be destroyed as long as there were terrible fanfictions around._

_And the next turn of events was even more special and impressive..._

_It was a clod winters night, and the ninja, now going by the name of Shadow, was running on a mission in a forest in like Nevada. As he ran, a strange present was with him, and before he could even acquire he target (an evil man), he found a mystical alien pod. It was from aliens._

_Curiosity got the better of lowly Shadow, and he opened it. Inside was a mystical high teck device that latched onto his shin. Almost in an instant, millenia of alien information swam through his mind and he could instantly harness the epic cybernetics he was gifted with, and being immortal, he was lucky because it could never be removed._

_This meant he was the most epic ninja around as the power he now acclaimed by was super awesome...but he felt wrong. Shadow knew that his weakness was having no defensive skills, so from his now acquired alien information, he created a a scythe made to sap on the power of pairings from any fan of anything. He made it as ultimate as his attackmace, and cleverly dubbed it the defencescythe._

_And from then on, he has lived on. All powerful; all attacking; all defensive; all cyberninja. And the legend goes on._

"Wow" Maryssa wowed at his story. "That was sooooooo deep"

"And now you see why we must be together" Shadestrike bowed slightly, "As we are in the Maryssa-verse, we are destined to create a powerful unity that not even god can defeat"

Maryssa shook her head. This couldn't be happening...a weird feeling over came her, as if she spiritually poofed but really didn't. "But...but...I can't CHOOSE...I'll LOSE" she moaned. "WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO MARRY ME?"

Shadestrike nodded knowingly "The curse of pure beauty is always a big toll on its host"

"I KNOW RIGHT!" she cried, "But wait! Someone...actual understands..._me?" _Her body lit up all of a sudden and she was engulfed with power. The power cleared and left her in a pink cybernetic ninja suit. "This is new..." she gasped.

"We wed in an hour" Shadestriked.

* * *

**LIKE OMG! Isn't Shadestriker sooooooooo pwnsome! He's da greatest well rounded character eva! I'm such a smart writeer.**


	20. Chapter 22: CHOOSE OR LOSE!

**NOTES! I just found out my best friend has been messing with all my stories and epic and writing in trollish comments. I can't go back and get rid of them though, cause I can't remember what I wrote :( Hope it isn't too obvious.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: CHOOSE OR LOSE!**

Don used his scanner to locate Maryssa. "NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" he squealed. "THAT GUY IS ABOUT TO MARRY MARYSSA" LE GASP CONTINUITY!

At that moment, Raph was hit on the head and got amnesia. CONVENIENT. "Dudes...where ame I...whoooooooooOOOooooOoOooOoOoO OoOoOoO am I?"

"OH NOES!" Shredder cried. "Actually...I'm okay with this...Maryssa is mine! HAHA Loser" Not a chance.

Raph screamed, "I'M not a LOSER! WAHHAHHHHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he began to run around like a loon, toring his clothes off until he was screaming cause he was naked. Aren't they always naked? This was the moment the others took notice.

"CLAM YOURSELF DUDE!" Leo yelled, hitting him over the head with a Donatello.

"I'M CURED!"! RAPH SAID EXCITEDLY! HALLELUJAH! "You see...you gave me DOUBLE AMNESIA that meant I forgot that i had amnesia in the first place! It's a TECHNODROME-TASTIC HULLABALLO!"

What? That wasn't me.

"Let's party!" All the turtles yelled, partying for 59 minutes before running towards where the ninja stoled Maryssa.

TRANSITION!

Dooodooodooodadooo...dooodoooDAdoo...doodooodoodooodooodooodooodo dooDUDE!

Maryssa was pulled down the aisle by magic. She had frozen up again. Weddings hated her.

Cyberninja Shadestrike smirked. "In like the hour I've had to know you, I am certain this is right!" That's kinda creepy.

Maryssa gulped, practically historical. I think you meant hysterical.

"DO I, Shadestrike, take you, Maryssa, to be my awful wedded wife? I DO!" Shadestrike performed the cerment himself. "And seeing as no woman can resist me, BOOM! WE're married! Now for the sealing kiss of LAW"

LOL! WHY? I love this guy!

As they were literally like a meter away from each other, Shredder and Raph divided in. Both of them went to punch Shadestrike, but his defencescythe flew in between and protected it's master obediently.

"Maryssa! You know this ain't right!" Raph growled.

"YEAH! We saw you first!" Shredder moaned. That's totally how marriage works.

Romantic.

Shadestrike lifted his hand, summoning his attackmace to his hand in hand. "NOOOOO! YOU CANNOT DENY ME MY TRUE LOVE!" he screamed. Manly.

Maryssa felt her aura flare again, and suddenly, a bright light exploded out of her. It was as bright as the sun.

AND THEN WITH HER MAGICAL POWERS, MARYSSA SUMMONED SHADESTRIKES **_TRUE_** TRUE LOVE.

She can totally do that you know.

A beautiful female ninja appeared, and suddenly, Maryssa found the cyberninja suit on her ebb off onto the female foot ninja.

"Wait...you're the one I sensed...the one being mediumed through this girl...the one I've been trying to marry for years!" Shadestrike cried with joy. Cause that's not weird...

The female foot ninja...a feetette if you will. LAME. She turned and gazed down at the suit now on her. "Huh..." she smiled through her mask, "There's my suit! I lost it at the cybermat laundrette like years ago!"

"Who are you?" Maryssa asked, recognizing the aura of the feetette.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked, turning and bowing to Maryssa. "My liege...queen of the feet, I, Teriyaki, have always been loyal since I joined a month ago" She sighed slightly. "When I lost my suit...I was forced to try out in different ninja related jobs. Ninja pizza was a nightmare...but anyway, the foot has a strict NO GIRLS! policy, so I totally MULAN'd them...HAHA!" I ain't buying it.

"Teriyaki..." Maryssa gasped.

"YUP!" She smiled.

Shadestrike blushed deeply. "wow...you're the most beautiful Teriyaki that I, Shadestrike, ever saw"

"Right back at ya" the cyberninja femme giggled.

AND THEN THE PAIR JOINED HANDS AND FLEW AWAY DURING SHADESTRIKE PERFORMING THE MARRIAGE FROM START AGAIN. THEY WERE WED INSTANTLY AND LIVED A LONG AND HAPPY LIFE CAUSE TERIYAKI IS ALSO IMMORTAL AND SHIZ AND THEY HAD IMMORTAL KIDS, ONE DAUGHTER AND SON AND THEY ALL LIVE LONG ASS AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

What just happened? O_O

"Time to CHOOSE!" Shredder grinned. That's a bit sudden...

"Bet you'll LOSE!" Raph pointed out to his step-bro. Do neither of them care about her wellbeing anymore?

"I think I know the answer now...I have been a tad immature and scared of this moment...but I know in my heart what must be done" Maryssa held her chest, gazing over the pair emotionally.

A TAD immature?

Don, Mikey and Leo ran in with Splinters and Carly, all leaning forward as far as possible in anticipation of her final decision.

This was it.

She was gonna CHOOSE OR LOSE for real. Finally!

"I've made my decision…YOU CAN BOTH MARRY ME!"

And then there was a big poof and stood before them was one turtle and one shredder.

You know what...I give up!

"But Master, how is this possible?" Donatello asked Splinter.

"It's not" he answered cheerfully.

Turtle Maryssa beamed, hugging Raph. "We can all be together now!"

Shredder stroked the other Maryssa's face. "Maryss..."

"No." she placed her hand over his and leant into his embrace. "Maryssa is the turtle...I have always been there, under her mask as Shreddyssa, the one true shreddette that is your true love"

"Shreddyssa.." he leant forward and touched masks with her in their version of a kiss...a silver pure light flashing around them and soon, the pair were gone, back to their home world. "We'll be back" Shredder's voice drifted around the rest there.

"I'M SOOOOOO SORRY RAPH!" Maryssa cried, magically fixing their soul bond and marriage so it never broke.

"I'm sorry too babe" Mikey responded.

Everyone looked at him funny with a weird noise in the background.

Sh'Okanabo kanabo'd in and went "Awwwwww yeah" as he saw the day was happily fixed. He had decided Maryssa didn't need to fix him...he loved being a kanabo now and Carly was also happy with her curse.

"Ready step dad dude?" Splinter grinned, Carly and him joining hands with the kanabo lord.

"Yes" and so the three hand in hand flew up into the space and to the kanabo planet where they epiced and fixed their wartorn planet with peace and nice stuff.

Leo was ready to step up from leader to daddy figure so bowed as they flew. "My sons!" he announced "Let us go home!"

"COWABUNGA" Mikey cheered, "Can I have pizza tonight daddy?"

"YUP" Leo loled.

Donatello felt Leo's spirit fill him, announcing him the new turtle king. "AS YOUR LEADER, I LIKE THIS!" he felt his purple bandana morph to blue as Leo's dissappeared completely.

Dogpound.

Maryssa felt Raph take her hands, placing a ring on each and all of her 6 turtle fingers of her turtle hands. "Huh?"

"These rings of power will protect you whenever I'm not with you...I got them everyday I missed you"

Maryssa laughed lightly. "This is kinda funny...but I did the same" she too put rings of power on Raph.

They high fived each other and the rings activated, making the tribunal markings spread over them and transforming Raph to DRAGON!Raph and Maryssa to UNICORN!MAryssa, but Maryssa pouted and poofed into a DRAGON!MArsyssa...

"HEY! We can turn into anything we want now!" She chirped, hugging Raph before the pair flew away, turning into a phoenix as they reached space and soon flying to the sun to complete their marriage quest they'd put off due to the issues they'd undergone.

As the other 3 turtle headed for the nearest toilet to go home, Mikey looked up and gasped. In the stars was a message saying 'Just MarrISSAed'

"Awesome" he gasped before diving back home.

In the sun, Maryssa and Raph hugged and kissed as phoenix, swirling around and making their marriage bond da strongest anyone had ever seen EVER.

Raph nuzzled her before they flew to the moon for some honey, now as pegasuses turtles. They held hands all the way and was fab.

Back on KABNAO, the kanabo home world, Splinter and carly were crowned as the king and queen and now cured everyone 'cept Carly and Shoky...and anyone happy with the situation.

"Love ya Carly" Splinter chattered.

Meanwhile, Teriyaki and Shadestrike were dancing in the moonlight, lovingly loversome of each other. They were on a boat...IN SPACE. The ship was called the REALATIONSHIP and they were now married and happy.

"Ready to leave the universe?" Shadestrike asked.

"YUP" Teriyaki took his hands and they squeezed out a hole in the universe into the next universe.

On the moon, the story was ending.

Maryssa and Raph hugged and suddenly, they found a turtle egg touching their ankles. Scooping it up, Maryssa gasped as it cracked and inside was their child.

"MAMA! I've missed you :)"

"I'VE MISSED YOU MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER RAFEALLA!" Maryssa cried, aware of how they had tragically been separated ages ago.

Raph cried with joy.

So there stood a new family on the moon, happy together and now complete. Then they went home to the world and lived epically ever after.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Serious Notes: **That's the official ending. I'm putting up the bonus part now too, so today is the true end of Maryssa. :)

It's been a fun and interesting journey, and I knew this would probably become unfunny if I dragged it out too much, so this really is the end. The whole "second part" after the first end was part of bad writing joke I was one about. I'm not going to do this again, as I fear I'd end up repeating jokes or just becoming boring or unfunny.

A big thank you to all my readers, even those who just look and don't review, seeing the view counts of each chapter has really motivated me to properly continue and finish this...er..."masterpiece".

And Special thanks go out to BubblyShell22 who has reviewed every chapter of the story and has shown massive support throughout this fic. You rock!


	21. Epilogue: The Heart Will Go On

**Edit: If you have jumped straight here to try read the end of Maryssa, go back a chapter to see the true epic ending, I updated twice yesterday and this is merely bonus stuff ;)**

**OFFICIAL DELETEQUAL...orignally a sequel, but not anymore...more like an epilog.**

But seriously, this was originally posted on April Fools day back in 2011 as a Maryssa anniversary. I deleted it a little while later (like almost a year or so) because it had very limited views and was wasting space.

I've refined it since then, adding in extra shiz so it is now directly in canon with the previous chapters. (as I hadn't planned everything I did by the point I wrote it, so a lot of stuff just didn't work any more)

If you read it back in 2010, I recommend still checking it out. The beginning is much the same, but it many jokes have changed and the ending is quite different. I mean, I had to re-read it to check it and I still found it as amusing as the last time I read it, so I'm sure you guys will.

* * *

**The Heart Will Go On **

Dark RaphEL was annoyed. Dark Leonardo just got under his shell even at the best if times, but day it was dufferent!

He'd realized how truly alone they were, how no one took the time to understand them…undeerstand him! He pouted at the sky, watching futery stuff fly round, like cool spaceships he didn't care about. If only he knew how his orignial coped.

"RAPHAEL!" he roared at the night. "HOW THEY SHELL DID YOU COPE WITH THESE THINGS?"

"Ick…another cretin" an voice moaned from behind him. "Now scoundril…away with you…go home!"

DRaph turned to find a massive robot behind him, his armor a sleek shiny shine and his eyes as green as the moss.

"Sling? Where'd you go?" another voice soon asked.

The robot jumped, ready to transform and roll out in an instant in case of any danger, but nothing happened. The night was still, and all that was was the boy staring past the robot was Dark Raph.

"MASTER! Stay back! It's one of those monsterous clones!" his buttler leapt forward, stopping the youngster from any movement.

Dark Raph merely stood and stared, unsure what to make of Serling and Cody.

Cody smiled, "Serling? Do I smeel smoke?"

"GOODNESS!" The robot said in a smartass British voice, "The coffee will stick to the pan if it burns!" He ran off the roof, and all Cody and Dark Raph saw was a massive smash.

"So…you wanted to know how THE Rapheal coped then?" Cod asked Dark Raph.

He nodded definitively, "Shell yeah, I'm so angry cause I'm angry and I want to know how Rpah coped with his angry anger…grrrrrrrrrrrr ANGER!"

"Come with me then, I can help you" Cody smirked, heading back into his house and Dark Taph followed briskly. "In my lab there's a time windown that is like a TV onto the past"

"SO?" Dark Raphie growled loudly.

"I'm going yo show you him in the past so you can get your answer"

"Oh okay then" Raph immediately backed down, heading over to the stalkerous device. "Show me then!" he asked keenly.

Cody started mashing buttons on a panel and the machine flew into life, showing the turtles' lair back in the past, all the way in the year of 2010. Dark Raph went to leave when he saw his clonee, his donator, and the one who allowed him to be born, almost like a brotherly father…the original Raphael.

"Keep watching" Cody stared intently at it, a glimmer of interest flashing throughout his eyes.

Dark Raph went to moan but soon saw a girl turtle run up and hug Raph, soon kissing him tenderly.

"See her? WHO IS SHE?" Darkie asked, growling at Cody with a glare.

"That's Maryssa…Maryssa Uda…Raphael's _wife_"

Dark Raphel recoiled slightly. "WIFE? OMFG! HOW THE SHELL DID HE GET HITCHED! AHHH!" He then stopped, thinking carefully. "Wait…so why won't she cloned too?"

Cody shrugged, "Dunno…"

"Thanks anyway kid" Dark Raphael left after glancing back at the screen. As he headed home, he couldn't help but smirk. "SO I need a _Maryssa _too, overwise I'll always be inferior and incomplete"

As he ran into his house, the three other clones brothers, Dark Leo, Dark mkey, and Dark Don, ran at him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Dark Loe demanded, looking happily at his brother.

"I found out something so important!" he grinned sharply at their leader. "And it's called _Maryssa_"

"MAH-RISS-AH?" Dark donn frowned deeply, "HUH?"

"I was anger then Cody showed me Raphael in a window and I saw her…our true love…Maryss!"

"But…isn't she dead?" Dark Mikey cocked his head in confusion.

"WAIT!" Dark Don jumped up, "What did she look like? Was it like THIS?"

He dragged Dark Raph over to a large slab of Raph. In the rock was a beautiful feminine figure, clearly fossilized.

"YES! That's her!" DaRaph jumped up excitedly. There right in front of him was a true Maryssa fossil. It was clearly a female turtle, her hair sculpted delicately into the stone prison, as her body lay there imprisoned.

Dark Don thought for a moment. "I found this in the bathroom, and thought I could study it…but I may, with the right amount of science, reanimate her!" he grinned, raising his chest high.

"Do it then!" Dark Raph growled suddenly.

Within minutes, Dork Don had set up everything and the other clones gathered to watch.

"It's ready" "Good!" "Let's do it!"

Dark flicked the toggle switch and electromagnetic energy waves swept throughout the fossil of Maryssa. All of them stared in ore as the rock glowed green, almost like plutonium. There was soon a massive poof of smoke and Dark Raph had to squint to try make out the form.

"Maryssa?" he asked uncertainly, seeing a beautiful feminine silhouette in the smoke.

The smoke suddenly cleared instantly and stood there was Raphael, a mop on his head making it look like hair. "Maryssa? Honey? Where are you?" he asked confusedly yet desperately.

Dark Don yelped and quickly hit the undo button, the 'Maryssa' fossil left in place.

"GREAT! ARGH! Dark Raph roared out, "That was my LAST chance! I guess I'm destined to be alone!" he emoed as he ran out the lair blindly.

His four brothers merely stared.

He ran up to the highest rooftop and struck the wall in anger, nearly breaking it. "Fml…FML! FML! FML! F MY F-IN L!" he shouted rage filled over the night.

He went to scream out again when he heard a whimper from two rooftops over. He whipped round and crept to the edge of his roof to see a girl standing on the edge, her hair blowing gently in the rough night wind.

He jumped one rooftop closer, trying to see her more detailed. He saw a shimmer of liquid run down his face, now realizing he was crying. He turned away and sat, curling into a ball, hugging his legs tightly as more boiling tears escaped.

"Are you okay?" a sweet but quiet voice asked.

He daren't look, worried about what was going to happen. He kept his eyes to the ground, the tears still flowing freely. Suddenly, he saw the form crouch in front of him and he found a beautiful face looking at his, their sparkly and radiant golden eyes staring into his own amber orbs.

Without warning, the girl who he'd seen before reached out and delicately wiped away the stream of tears with her thumb, keeping her warm clammy hand placed on Dark Raph's face.

"Better?" she asked, her voice reaching out to Dark Raph and quelling any angery rage left within him.

"Um…yeah…" he muttered, still afraid of what was happening. "I was…upset" he eventually added.

She smiled at him, still holding his face delicately, "I saw…" She sighed, sitting down in front of him. "I was kinda upset too…wanna talk?"

"Why would you wanna talk with me?" he dipped his head again, feeling more tears threatening to escape.

The girl got him to look at her. "We're more alike than you realize" she winked at him with both eyes.

He looked at her fully now, no longer focused on only her eyes. Indeed, she was also a turtle, but her skin was a soft turquoise color and her shell a very deep brown, her frontal sheel being a lovely pearly beige. So shiny. Her hair was red, plain and simple, it was a very crimson red colour, but it was styled so that it was in a nice curly but layered bob, but not too curly, more of a natural messed up look about her curls.

"Wowe…" he breathed a sigh, "You're beautiful"

She shook her head, "I wish…my sister/cousin is much more beautiful than me"

"NO!" he growled deeply, "YOU are the best!"

She blushed slightly; smile creeping onto her face. "Intros then?"

His breath hitched, he didn't really have a name…he knew he was often called 'hothead' by the others, and 'dark raph' by the turtles, but he didn't know.

"I'm…" he closed his eyes, trying to think, "I…don't really have a real name...really not really" he sighed eventually.

"How?"

"I'm an enhanced clone of some chump called Raphael" he winced.

The girl seemed unfazed. "Enhanced?"

He nodded, watching a sly grin come onto her mouth. "I guess you could call me Dark Raph if ya wanted"

"Hmm…how about I call you…_sexy_" she teased, tracing a circle on his chest plate shell.

He blushed too, but found himself grinning too.

"My name is Rafaela" she purred, shimmying herself closer, allowing her to crawl onto his lap and hug into him.

"I'll call you 'tifil then" he exchanged another smile with the girl, somewhat comforted by her closeness.

He inhaled slowly, vaguely smelling a sort of sweet wild berry mixed with orange smell. He shuddered slightly, feeling it make him feel…warm and loving.

Rafaela sighed slightly, a bit saddened by her next words. "That _chump_ Raphael…could you tell me about him?"

He tensed, watching her almost grieving eyes watch his, becoming tearful each moment he hesitated.

"Well…he was, uh…stu-strong-pid" he quickly and expertedly corrected himself, trying not to badmouth his counterpart to the girl who asked. "_Hothead_ed I guess would be the best description…he was me but not if you can get that sort of thing"

She nodded, sighing again, "I don't care if my father disapproves…I love you" she hugged into him more. "It may be wrong…but his clone is the nicest people I've ever met"

Dark Raph almost jumped up…almost. "Father?!" He blushed suddenly, "Him and Maryss…had you?"

She nodded, "Seeing as you're _enhanced_ though…you are different to him, no?"

"Y-y-yeah" he stuttered, suddenly the most terrified he'd ever been ever. EVA! "Th-theres…only a…a…a…handful of duh…d-differences in…our our our….Duh en eh"

"So your like a totally different turtle to him right?" her eyes ringing with the words: _Please say you are!_

He nodded, whimpering suddenly. "Puh-please…don't le-le-leave muh…muh…me"

She cuddled him closely as she tried to calm the childlike fears. "I won't…You can stay round moine tonight"

He shivered more, still frightened thoroughly. Rafa kept shushing him, gradually goading him up and leading him the way she came from.

They leapt another roof and landed where she had been before. "Home sweet house" she sighed.

Dark Raph drooped slightly, exhausted by the rush of emotions he'd already experienced.

"Come on…you can sleep with me tonight" She grinned, goading him into a window one floor from the top.

Raph's clone couldn't really comprehend much, and soon fund himself flopping onto a super soft double bed, which had a lovely red patterned blanket atop. There was plenty of room for a big cloned turtle and a turtlette. Rafaela began stroking his cheek delicately, tracing the delicately placed lines on his face. He sighed in satisfaction and fell asleep.

"Can I tell you something?" Raphael whispered.

"Mmhmm" he mumbled glancing up at her.

She smirked slightly. "I've always liked…..rebels"

Dark Raph sighed slightly, but couldn't come up with an answer, so soon slept soundly.

"Also…" she almost whispered, "I…" she stopped herself as she looked at her sleeping guest. "Never mind then" she grinned.

In the morning, Dark Raph heard a squabble and instantly ducked under the covers. "_Fearless_…shut up!" he moaned.

The talking suddenly ceased, and he found the covers ripped off of him.

"What did you call me?! :(" The deep yet dark blue turtle demanded.

He looked her up and down, seeing she had a light blue plastron, a turquoise shell and deep dark blue skin, plus she had aqua blue hair and lovely brown eyes.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, spying Rafaela behind her, "I thought I was back at our lair…"

The blue turtle put her hands on her hips, scowling slightly. "And you just happen to call someone the same name that Rafaela, Dani and Tamiko call me?"

"Well…yeah"

"Oh…okay then" her audacity just melted all of a sudden. "Hi, I'm Leanneardo Hamato…but please, call me Lea"

"I'm Dark Rpaheal" he said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear him.

Lea foldered her arms and got a smug smirk on her face. "So, this is the boy you're in love with Rafaela…a clone of your father? _Awkward_"

"He is not! He is his own turtle and is totally different to Raphael!" Rafaela yelled.

Something flashed through Lean's eyes. "Do you have _three _brothers?"

"Why yes, I do" Dark Raph stood up, finding he was about a foot higher than Leanne.

"You should bring them here!" she suddenly looked excited, all her fearless leader mask dissolving only to be replaced with girly stuff Dark Raph couldn't comprehend.

He shrugged and pulled out his Dark Shellcell and called up Dark Don, explaining there were some lovely ladies/turtles/other to meet and within moments, the others dove in through the window.

"Dark Leo?" Lea scowled at the blue one, coming up in front of him.

"What's it to you _Bluebell_?" he mocked.

She hid a smirk and turned around. "The names Lea….not bluebelle"

He growled in response "I hate you"

"I hate you too" she snared back at him.

"Let's get married" he blurted out suddenly.

Lea turned and smirked at him. "Okay"

And with that, the two leaders went skipping out the room together arm-in-arm and got instantly married in the chapel next door.

That left the other three Dark turtles and Rafaela in the same room.

"DANI! TAMIKO! GET IN HERE?" Rafaela roared, linking arms with Dark Raph as they waited.

In ran a Pink turtle that had a purple shell and lilac plastron. Her hair was black with streaks of purple in it and her eyes were deep brown. She instantly bumped into Dark Donnie.

"Ow! Rafaela…" She looked up and blushed. "You're not Rafaela…"

"Nope…Dark Don's the name"

"I'm Danitello" she smirked.

Dark Don reached forward and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Got a lab?" he asked casually, smiling to her.

"Yeah! We should go compare molecular equations!" she beamed, so they both bolted out the room to do so.

"So what about me?" Dark Mikey frowned, but soon gawped as a true beauty walked in. The lights in the room dipped as a halo surrounded the female turtle. The lights around her were dazzling, but everyone realized the world stopped turning for a second when she entered. "Whoa" he couldn't help but stare.

The female who had entered had beautiful pearly light green skin, a gold shell and light silver plastron. Her eyes were the blues eyes Dark Mikey had ever seen; they looked like sapphires. Her golden blonde hair was long and down to her waist, and had a cute orange bow tied into the back of her head.

"What did you want Rafaela?" She asked, flicking her hair and sending sparkles off of herself.

Dark Mikey couldn't help but run forward to her. "Wow…you're the most precious most beautiful thing in this whole existence" he inhaled her perfect scent, she smeeled of everything nice one could even think of!

"Aw…that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me" she said, a very cute light blush going on her cheeks which only made Dark Mikey melt more.

"I'm…Dark Mike y"

She glanced him up and down and smirked, "Come here!" she pulled him closer to herself and kissed him suddenly, brushing her perfect lips over his.

"EW! Get a room…that's not mine!" Rafaela moaned.

"Okay!" Tamiko giggled, pulling Dark Mikey out the room, who seemed to have forgotten about everything and was on cloud nine.

Rafaela turned to Dark Raph and smirked, "I wanted to try that though…"

"Ya might persuade me hun" he grinned back.

She pulled him round and roughly kissed him. He didn't resist, kissing back. They were so engrossed in their kissing that they didn't notice Cyber Shredder climb in the window.

They only noticed when he grabbed Dark Raph and pulled him back. "NOTHING WILL STOP ME NOW I HAVE THE ULTIMATE POWER!" he cackled as he threw down a smoke bomb and teleported away with Dark Raph.

"NOOOO! DAAAARRRRRKKKKK RAAAAPPPPPPHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEE LLLLLL!" she squealed, finding the three other pears run into her bedroom.

"What is it?" Lea demanded, still in her wedding dress.

"We were…._talking_….and, and….Cyber Shredder took him…"

"WHAT?!" Leo roared. "He took him? WHY?!"

Rafaela shuffled nervously. "He said…there was some sort of ultimate power in him"

All three of the other clone brothers began LMAOing and couldn't contain it at all, soon ending up ROFLing.

"WHAT is so funny?" Lea demanded to her husband.

"_Hothead_ with power!" Dark Don answered suddenly. "He couldn't find the remote, let alone control any sort of power related object…including himself! Trollface" he chuckled, exchanging a smirk with Dani.

"Yeah, Rafaela's the same" Dan giggled back.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Rafaela yelled out.

"What is all the noise my daughters/grandaughters?" Splinter's walked in, looking around suspiciously, noticing Dark Leo and Lea in wedding clothes.

"Well, we got married" Lea gestured between the two of them.

"And we're engaged" Dani pointed at herself then Dark Don.

Tam flicked her hair again, releasing more sparklies and giving a cute look at Splinters. "I met the sweetest boy and decided to try being his girlfriend" She hugged into Dark Mikey lovingly, nuzzling him with her delicate perfectly shaped beak.

Rafaela sighed. "I found Dark Raph last night and started all this, but Cyber Shredder took him! We hafta save him! I know he's my true love!"

Splinters frowned. "I didn't improve the engagement, but I'm fine with the wedding" He bowed to the pair. "Leanneardo, Dark Leonardo, you both have my deepest and most heartfelt and true blessings" He then turned to Dark Don and Dani. "But you two have rushed into things far too fast! How could you not consult me?!"

"I'm sorry daddy/granpar/sensei" Dani pouted.

"All is forgiven then!" he beamed happily. "Just invite me to the wedding and give me the whole cake and then you can have my blessings"

"You're the greatest!" She grinned back before hugging Dark Don tightly.

"Right…Rafaela, how do you know Dark Raphael is your true love?"

Rafaela brought a hand to her plastron, resting it over her heart. "I just know it…everytime we touch I get this feeling…"

"And every time you kiss you swear you can fly?" Splinters asked only to receive a nod. "So you are true loves" he confirmed, smiling. "That is good, but we must find him"

Dani butted in, "Well, Cyber Shredder likes the internet, so naturally he'll hang out in a place with a powerful wi-fi signal…"

"STARBUCKS! OF COURSE!" Rafaela yelled, "There's one opposite! LET"S GO!" she instantly ran out the room, the others choosing to follow after a few minutes.

"Why Starbucks?" Dani shouted to her as they caught up and gathered in the elevator.

Rafaela laughed, "Well, everyone knows Starbucks gives free Wifi! It's the best hotspot in the whole of New New York! Well…next to McDonalds, but that clown creeps me out!"

They all arrived at the bottom level and ran across the street into the coffee shop, drawing their weapons instantly.

"It's over Shredhead!" Dark Leo growled at the same time as Lea as they stood in front of the group, both in Leadernardo mode.

Cyber Shredder caked, pointing at Dark Raph who was tied to a chair with a load of wires attached to him. "Move any closer and I'll drain him dry of all of his soul!"

"WHAT?" Dark Don screamed, "How is that even possible?"

"He is the clone of Raphael, he contains the powers of Raphael through the stolen soul of the true Raphael he acquired when created which means I can easily pull it out if I want, nyah-nyah LOOOOOOSERS!"

They all stood still, watching in terror as he laughed more.

"I will gain Raphael's power, and then I can become the greatest! I'll win for once!"

Rafaela gritted her teeth, ready to pounce but couldn't bear to. Dark Raph locked eyes with her, clearly scared like the other night…she had to comfort him. She used their true loves connection to send soothing thoughts and feelings to him while she couldn't get to him. Afterall, she did inherit such awesome power from her native Maryssa DNA.

"NOW!" Cyber Shredder pointed at them, "Street Feet attack!"

A load of foot ninjas in Street phantoms capes cam out the floor and began the relentless attack. All the while, Shredder skipped over to his controls and began the draining process.

"SOON I will have the SPIRIT of Raphael AND I will BECOME the greatest ON THE planet…possibly EVEN the UNIVERSE"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Rafaela screeched, diving and destroying the machine. She destroyed it so hard, the draining process reversed, and Cyber Shredder was sent back into the internet, meaning his Street Phantom Foot ninjas instantly vanished.

Splinters helped untie Dark Raphael, and helped him up along with Rafaela.

"SPLINTERS?" He asked suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

Splinters bowed his head humbly and spoke honestly. "I'm immortal my sons...and so is Carly" She was there too.

"Makes sense I guess" Dark Raph nodded.

MEANWHILE

Shadetrike looked at Teriyaki confusedly. "I think

Splinters got them all a coffee each and sat them all at one four person table, the four girls on one side, the four clones on the other and him on top sat cross-legged.

"Our origin is a little odd, but not too much to comprehend" he spoke slowly and clearly so all of them could understand him. "We were born"

"Wow...that's SO DEEP" Dark don nodded in recognition, knowing Splint's words were true and heartfelt.

Rafaela jumped up suddenly. "I got it! he perfect name for Dark Raph…how about we call you Ella?"

Dark Raph smirked, "Tempting…but no" he move over and hugged her, "I don't care about that any more…we have something much more important to get to first"

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"What the Cyber Shredder wanted" He grinned, "We have the Bikini contest to win!"

"HELL YEH!" she cheered, all of them running out of the starbucks to get ready.

Dark Leo and Lea wore deep blue ones, Dark Raph and Raf wore red ones, Don and Dan wore purple ones, while Dark Mikey and Tamiko wore sparkly glittery shiny pink ones.

They all entered the couples category and

After an hour, Dark Raph and Rafaella stood together, hugging the trophy between them on the stage.

"I knew we could win thanks to the Raphael gene" Rafaela giggled, "I don't know how Shredder would have stoled that, but I could have still beat him even if he had!"

"That's my girl!" Dark Raph nuzzled her.

An AHEM caught the couples attention. Turning, they saw a pair of Allecorn's before them. A blinding flash flashed them and Maryssa and Raphael stood before them.

"MOOMY! DUDEY! (She calls them that...moomy=moonmummy & dudey=dudedaddy) You're back from internet!" Rafaela ran forward and hugged Dark Raph.

Maryssa closed her eyes. OOOOOOOOO. "I can sense it. TRUE LOVES!"

Raph glared at Maryssa, "THEN GET MARRIED!" he ordered.

The turt gurl and clone guy looked at them like O_O and Rafaela looked at Raph with like a anime eye and sad "Really? YOU APPROVE?"

"YESNOWGETMARRIED!" Raph said calmly.

SO they did.

Dark Mikey cooed over Tamiko more, still flattering her with compliments and showering her. "You're SOOO perfect, that's why they let them win, so they thought they were better! ;D"

"You're so right! My names too long though…" she frowned.

"Huh?"

She inhaled sweetly, making him almost melt. "My full name is: Tamiko Michelle Jiao Mei Calista Rose Yumi Fattana Belle Urara Houriyya Sumi Girl_66 Zayaba Eternal Hamato"

"That is the greatest name ever!" He rolled his tongue out, grinning manically.

"Tamiko Michelle Jiao Mei Calista Rose Yumi Fattana Belle Urara Houriyya Sumi Girl_66 Zayaba Eternal Hamato! WE'RE HOME!" Mikey woopsed.

Splinters stepped forward, looking at Rafaela and Dark Raph. "As your reward for winning, you shall now be wed by none other than our sister/cousin…Cyber Shredder!"

They all gasped as Cyber shred came out happily. "I may not have won today! But I will next time!" he cackled madly.

"HOW IS HE RELATED TO US?" Raf demanded?

Then out the sky, Shredder and Shreddyssa catapulted to Earth and landed in front of the group. "HELLO SON!" Shredder beaned.

"So what is your name then _cous_?" Lea narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Cyber Shredder face palmed. "CYBER...DUUUUUUHHHHHHH"

"Let me guess…you want your own pairing too…" Dark Raph growled, possessively hugging Rafaela close to himself.

Cybera looked taken aback "HELL NO!"

Shredyssa pulled a face. "Why would he want a pairing? He's happy ruling the internet and trying to oust you in the bikini contests" Shredder agreed with his wife. Cybere probably did too.

"Fine, can we get married now?" Raphaela sighed.

"NO" Said a voice.

"Okay…by the power vested in me blah blah blah I now pronounce you Rafaela and Rafaela-el"

The two kissed and everyone cheered.

"I got something to tell you!" Rafaela grinned at Dark Raph.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant!" he moaned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Nah! I think you look _hawt_ in a bikini"

"Not as much as you" he grinned, kissing her again.

Over at the otherside of the room, Leanne and Dark Leo leant against the wall, playfully bickering about how they should go about moving in together.

"Tough, you're a getting a divorce" Leo came in, glaring at his clone. "I want to marry you" he was drunk. They all LOLed and continued bickering as a three.

Dark Don and Dani pleaded Splinter to let them marry now but he refused as there was no cake present to bribe him with.

Carly walked talking with Donatello. After hearing the situation, they LOLed loudly at the pair and refused too.

Sh'Okanabo then entered with Carly. They too LOLed and also said "HELOO NOOO!"

And Tamiko and Dark Mikey talked about matching outfits they could wear, mostly consisting of lovely pink colours.

All was well, and all was right. Everything for the Dark turtles had changed and all for the better. All they all almost certainly all in their allness knew was everything was ALL right.

Or is it? :)

Actually, it clearly was. The turtles all lived and stuff. It was over forever. Even the clones got an ending, happy now?!

**Just for ref:**

**Splinter + Carly = immortal**

**Raph/Leo/Don/Mikey = not immortal, but turtles live pretty damn long, like 100 years or something more**

**Maryssa/Shreddyssa = You know**

**Teryaki & ShadeStrike =married and shit**

**Sh'Okanabo = Oldass I guess and is probs immortal since Carly is.**

**Rafaela/Danitello/Leanneardo Hamato/Tamiko Michelle Jiao Mei Calista Rose Yumi Fattana Belle Urara Houriyya Sumi Girl_66 Zayaba Eternal Hamato - Are enchanted so they live the same amount of time as their parents and/or pairings...which ever lives longer.**

**Dark turtles - I dunno...clones of the turtles? SO the same lifespan to the minute? Yeah.**

**Cyber - lives in internet... Internet never dies. Love never dies.**

**Anyone else? Nyeh whatever.**

**All there to say now is a big whopping THE END!**

**Cause you know. The end forever.**

**No more Maryssaverse. It's the end of canon. It's been fun and I've hoped you enjoyed your maryssa based journey, and I hope through telling this epic story, you too have learnt to embrace your inner Maryssa Uda and to cherish the magic of friendship.**

**May Maryssa live on in our hearts.**

**For this is truly the greatest modern love stroy ever written.**

**Also...stuff?**

**THE END FOR REALZ.**


End file.
